The Eye of the Moon
by ninewood
Summary: Honoring a secret from his past, Mister Tumnus goes in search of a mystical orb, but finds something he never knew he was looking for.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_The pain moved up and down his legs as he watched Lucy taking care of the others Jadis the Witch had turned to statues then felt someone gently bump into him and he felt his heart catch in his chest. Turning around, he looked behind him while a cool shiver moved through him and looked down at his hooves._

"_Aslan," Tumnus whispered and Aslan titled his head to one side._

"_How are you feeling?" Aslan asked and Tumnus slowly raised his head, looking into the golden eyes._

"_Well, other than my legs hurting, I'm fine."_

"_I am pleased to hear that," Aslan said as he watched Tumnus half limp toward the door and Aslan followed, walking closely beside him. "Where are you going?"_

"_I am going home. I'm no fighter," Tumnus said when Aslan walked in front of him and gave him a serious look._

"_No, I can't allow you to go home."_

"_Am I your prisoner then?"_

"_Why do you ask?"_

"_Well, after what I have done…."_

"_If I thought that you had done anything evil, I would not have brought you back to life."_

"_But I'm no hero."_

"_You are braver than you think," Aslan said and Tumnus saw the truth in Aslan's eyes. "Now come. We have to hurry."_

_Tumnus followed as they left Jadis' castle and Susan and Lucy helped Tumnus walk down the twisting paths._

_He couldn't believe the carnage when they had arrived on the battlefield and watched Peter and Edmund battling Jadis and her army. The others that Aslan had brought back to life charged down the hillside as Tumnus sighed then ran, crashing into one of the ogres. He stopped halfway down the hill when his legs gave out and he fell onto the ground, lying down on his back. He frowned when Lucy gave him some of the potion she had given those that had been injured and he looked up at the sky, feeling more of a traitor and a coward than a hero and closed his eyes._

_The flap of the tent allowed light to come into the tent as he opened his eyes and heard the sounds of hooves coming closer. Closing his eyes again, he felt arms sliding under him when someone lifted him off the cot he was lying on and Tumnus half opened his eyes, seeing Oreius the centaur smiling down at him. He was amazed that Oreius could walk because Lucy had told him that Oreius had been changed into a statue as well._

"_Where are we going?" Tumnus asked._

"_We are going to Cair Paravel," Oreius said as they left the tent and Tumnus softly sighed, closing his eyes. The last thing Tumnus felt before drifting off to sleep was being laid on something soft and the gently rocking as his mind slowly faded into darkness._

"_He is very handsome, don't you think?" a female's voice whispered and the soft sound of laughter filled his ears._

"_Be quiet. We will be in trouble if we wake him," the other female's voice whispered when Tumnus slowly opened his eyes and looked at the two females kneeling near the couch he was lying on. He noticed they were nymphs and one of the nymphs had long, light blue hair and sea green eyes. The other nymph had long, dark purple hair and bright violet eyes and both of them had pointy ears, beautiful faces and thin, flawless bodies. Both of them were dressed in white tunics and skirts and golden sandals were on their feet._

"_Um, if you don't mind me asking, who are you?" he asked and they gasped, looking at him._

"_Oh, we woke him up," the first nymph said as the second nymph nodded her head and Tumnus softly smiled at them._

"_Who are you?" he repeated and the nymphs looked at each other._

"_I am Aquanna and this is Nari," Aquanna said._

"_I see. Well, I am Tumnus," he said and they smiled. "If you don't mind me asking, why are you here?"_

"_We are here to prepare you," she said and Tumnus' eyes went wide._

"_Prepare me for what?" he asked while a cool chill of panic moved through his heart._

"_There is no need to fear. You need to be bathed, groomed and dressed for the coronation," Nari said and he gave them a confused look._

"_I'm going to the coronation?"_

"_Oh yes! And it would be shameful for the High Advisor to go to the coronation looking like he had just been run over by a centaur," Aquanna said and they softly giggled._

"_The High Advisor?" he asked with a frown._

"_Yes. Didn't anyone tell you that High King Peter, High Queen Susan, King Edmund and Queen Lucy have appointed you the High Advisor of Cair Paravel?" she asked and Tumnus's eyes widened._

"_No, no one told me," he said and the nymphs gasped._

"_Well, please rise. Your bath awaits," Nari said when they helped him stand and led him to the other room. At the center of the room was a marble bathtub with clawed feet and a gold faucet and steam slowly rose into the air. The nymph led him to the bathtub when the nymphs sat on the edge of the bathtub and he suddenly felt completely vulnerable._

"_Please get in the water," Nari said while he walked closer and looked at the water. Carefully getting into the warm water, Tumnus sat down while he bent his legs up and the nymphs smiled at him. Blushing, he watched while the nymphs washed him and their touch felt wonderful. Closing his eyes, he felt them washing his hair while he breathed in the scented water and his muscles slowly began to relax. He did hear the soft sound of giggling as his mind drifted into darkness and he smiled, laying the back of his head against the cool marble._

_The towels felt soft and were warm while the nymphs dried him and Tumnus sighed. The nymphs laughed as they placed the towels on the edge of the bathtub and Nari picked up a silver brush and started brushing the fur on his chest, back, arms, stomach, legs and tail._

"_Ah!" Tumnus said when he looked down and Nari smiled and a blush moved over his skin. Shrugging, Tumnus balanced on one hoof while Nari polished his hoof and she placed his hoof down, starting to polish the other hoof. Standing up, she held her hand out as he took her hand and she led him to the couch near the vanity table._

"_Please sit," Aquanna said while Tumnus sat down on the couch and she carefully brushed his hair. Nari started buffing his nails while he watched then the nymphs stood back and he carefully stood up. Nari smoothed down some of the fur then stood back and Aquanna walked to a stand near the door, removing the scarf off the stand. Walking back to him, she gently wrapped the scarf around his neck and shoulders and he looked down at the scarf. "Queen Lucy wishes you to accept this gift."_

"_Oh, I can't…" he started to say when she gently placed her fingers against his lips and shook her head._

"_Come. It is time for the coronation," Nari said when they left the room and headed for the throne room. With his stomach in knots, Tumnus stood proudly while watching the coronation and Lucy smiled at him when he walked closer, placing the crown on Lucy's head then Edmund's head then Susan's head then finally Peter's head and he shyly smiled back. He bowed at the end of the coronation and joined Lucy on the balcony while she watched Aslan leaving. He never felt so proud yet guilty as he held her hand and…_

The sound of voices shouting woke him when Tumnus opened his eyes and sat up on the bed. The fire from the fireplace lit the room in a dim light while he watched four shadowy figures fighting and three of the figures appeared to be fauns. He watched the middle figure swing a long blade sword as the faun on the left screamed then fell to the floor and the light from the fireplace lit up the middle figure's face.

Some of the long, white hair had fallen into the ice blue eyes as the middle figure fought the fauns and his eyes widened as the fauns fell lifeless to the floor. He jumped when the door to his room slammed open and three centaurs, Lucy, Peter, Edmund, Susan and Tumnus' father, Tilnus came into the room.

"What is the meaning of this?" Tilnus bellowed as the figure looked at them and placed the long blade sword in the scabbard. Before anyone could move, the figure vanished and Tumnus got out of bed, a look of puzzlement appeared on his face.

"Long, white hair and ice blue eyes," he whispered while Lucy looked at him and tilted her head to one side.

"Pardon?" she asked as he held up a finger while his hooves clicked on the wooden floor and he walked to the small, wooden table. Leaning on the small, wooden table, he looked at the small house sitting at the center of the table and peeked in one of the windows.

"Tinkleberry?" Tumnus asked as he watched something moving inside the small house and he softly smiled. "Please come out."

Holding out his right hand with the palm up, he watched the tiny door open when a tiny fairy came out of the small house and walked onto his hand. He carefully stood up while she sat with her legs bent up and curled her arms around her legs. Her tiny, gossamer wings flapped softly as he gently lifted her chin with his finger and saw the sadness in her eyes.

"Did you do this?" he asked when he showed her the dead bodies on the floor and the puddles of blood sparkled in the firelight. Tinkleberry looked down as Tumnus lightly patted the top of her head and she sighed, looking up at him.

"Yesyesyesyes," she said while nodding her head and Tilnus walked closer, looking at them.

"Wait, she did this?" he asked and Tumnus held his hand close his chest, protecting Tinkleberry from his father. "Easy, Little One, I wasn't going to hurt her."

"But how could she do all this? She's just a fairy," Lucy said when Tumnus lowered his hand and Tinkleberry flew into the air. Stunned, they watched while Tinkleberry started growing until she stood five feet and ten inches in height and had a thin, muscular build. She wore a thin, gossamer gown and her hair floated gently around her shoulders.

"Tinkleberry?" Tumnus whispered while she walked closer and gently placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Hello," she said and brushed the hair from his eyes.

"Uh, um, hello," he said as she turned and looked at the others.

"Tinkleberry, is that really you?" Edmund asked.

"Yes," she said and Lucy looked at Edmund with a blank on her face.

"Didn't you know that fey can change their size?" Lucy asked, sarcastically.

"No," Edmund said while Peter walked closer and looked at Tinkleberry.

"Tinkleberry, please, tell us what happened," Peter said while she blinked her eyes a few times then sighed, brushing the hair out of her eyes.

"I was sleeping when I woke to the sound of the door opening and someone came in the room. I could see that they were armed and were heading toward the bed. Before they could do harm to Master Tumnus, I changed form and attacked them," she said and Tilnus frowned, blinking his eyes a few times.

"But you didn't have to kill them," Tilnus said.

"And it was alright for them to kill me?" Tumnus asked.

"Enough!" Susan said as she walked between them and Tumnus glared at his father.

"Your Highnesses, what do you wish us to do with the bodies?" the centaur asked as they looked at them and Peter sighed, looking at the bodies.

"Remove the bodies and clean this mess," Peter said as Tilnus left the room and Tumnus looked at the doorway, anger slowly bubbling in the pit of his stomach.

"Go," Tinkleberry whispered as he nodded then left the room and Tinkleberry looked at the others, lowered her head and sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The sound of hooves clicking on the stone echoed down the hallway while Tumnus wondered where his father had gone when he saw Tilnus near the archway and stopped, placing his hands behind his back.

"Father, wait!" Tumnus shouted when Tilnus turned around then softly smiled, walking toward him.

"Are you alright, Little One?" Tilnus asked and Tumnus sweetly smiled, slightly lowering his head.

"Yes, Father, I'm fine. I am also sorry about how I acted. I'm just very protective when it comes to Tinkleberry," he said and Tilnus placed his hand on Tumnus' shoulder.

"I can see that, but that isn't why I am upset. I just can't believe that someone wants to kill you."

"Father, I told you that the fauns think me a coward and a traitor."

"No, they are the cowards for wanting to kill you in your sleep. Don't get me wrong. I don't want harm to come to you in any form, but the war ended two years ago."

"It doesn't matter to them how long it has been. They see me as a traitor and a coward and this only proves just how far they will go to get rid of me."

"Not if I can help it!" Tilnus growled as Tumnus sighed and shook his head.

"No, I will not allow anything to happen to you. You are the only family I have left!" Tumnus said as Tilnus smiled and brushed the hair out of Tumnus' eyes.

"No, the children and Tinkleberry are family as well."

"Yes, all the more reason to be careful. The Sons of Adam and the Daughters of Eve they may be, but the fauns would kill them if they stood in their way."

"If that's the case then I think it would be safer if you and Tinkleberry came and slept in my quarters. I'll ask Queen Lucy to place centaurs at the door if that will make you feel better," Tilnus said as Tumnus nodded his head and Tilnus placed his arm around Tumnus' shoulders while they walked down the hallway.

The room was quiet while the fire crackled in the fireplace and Mister Tumus snuggled under the duvet, looking at the wall. He had gone back to his room to find the children, the centaurs and the bodies gone and Tinkleberry had gone back into the small house. He had carefully picked the small house up when he followed Tilnus to his quarters and placed the small house on the wooden table near the bed. Smiling, he looked at the small house when he heard a soft buzzing sound and felt someone sitting on the bed. Sitting up, he looked at Tinkleberry and she looked like she had been crying. She wiped her eyes as he held his arms out and she moved closer, snuggling against him.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he bent his legs up and she placed her head against his chest, hearing the soft beating of his heart.

"Yes," she said then looked up at him and he brushed the hair out of her eyes. "Are you angry with me?"

"Um, uh, no, of course not," he said and she stroked the fur on his chest. "Well, I am a tiny bit angry that you didn't tell me that you could change your size."

"You never asked me," she teased and he laughed.

"No, I guess I didn't. Anyway, am I right in thinking that this repeating things four times is just to annoy me?" he asked and she smiled up at him.

"Yesyesyesyes," she teased and he sighed, rolling his eyes.

"You are such a silly fey," he teased then yawned and half closed his eyes. Sitting up, she helped him lay on his side then covered him with the duvet and gently kissed the top of his head. She watched him close his eyes then drift off to sleep when she got off the bed, walked to the chair near the fireplace and sat down on the chair. She had removed the long blade sword from the scabbard as she placed the long blade sword on her lap and looked at the door, her eyes glowing in a red light.

The sounds of hooves clicking on the stone echoed down the hallway as Tumnus looked at the paintings on the walls and sighed. The paintings were changed every day when he noticed the painting of him and his father had been torn into shreds and the tattered pieces of canvas hung from the frame.

"Badbadbadbad," Tinkleberry said as Tumnus sighed and walked toward the large, ivory doors. He took a deep breath when he opened the large, ivory doors and the horns blared, making him jump.

"High Advisor Tumnus!" the centaurs guard said as Tumnus walked in the dining hall and looked at the children sitting at the table.

"Good Morning, Tumnus," Peter said as Tumnus nodded then walked to the high back chair and sat down. He looked at the food on the china plate when he placed the cloth napkin on his lap and Lucy smiled at him. Tinkleberry landed on the table when she looked at the food and tossed some pink powder on the food.

"Why did she do that?" Edmund asked when the food started smoking and bubbling then turned black and Lucy's eyes went wide.

"Poisonpoisonpoisonpoison!" Tinkleberry said.

"Someone tried to poison Tumnus?" Susan asked and Tinkleberry nodded her head.

"Who would want to do that?" Lucy asked.

"It was the fauns," Tumnus sighed and placed the napkin on the table.

"But why would the fauns want to kill you?" Peter asked.

"They believe me a traitor and a coward," he sighed and Lucy placed her hand on top of his hand.

"That's ridiculous!" Edmund said as Tumnus sighed and looked down at his lap.

"What should we do, Peter?" Susan asked.

"I don't know," Peter said.

"We can't let them get away with this!" Tilnus said as he stood up and walked toward the large, ivory doors.

"Father, please don't do anything foolish!" Tumnus said as Tilnus stopped and turned, looking at them. "Maybe it would be best if I just left."

"No, don't go!" Lucy said with tears in her eyes.

"But…."

"You are not going anywhere," Susan said.

"But things will only get worse if I stay."

"Enough," Peter said as he stood up and placed his hands on top of the table. "What we need to do is find the fauns that tried to kill Tumnus and bring them to justice."

Sighing, Tumnus got up when he walked toward the large, ivory doors when the centaurs opened the large, ivory doors and Peter titled his head to one side.

"Where are you going?"

"Today is the day I do the troop inspections. If I am staying then I best get started," Tumnus sighed as he placed his hands behind his back and lowered his head.

"Not without a guard!" Tilnus said as Tumnus nodded his head then left the room with the centaur guards and Lucy wiped the tears from her eyes.

The leaves sparkled in the sunlight while Oreius and several guards followed Tumnus as he inspected the quarters in the centaurs' compound and they stopped in front of the door to Oreius' quarters. Tumnus knocked on the door when the door opened and Grenlee, Oreius' mate, gently smiled at him. Standing two inches shorter than Oreius, Grenlee was thin with a muscular build and had long, white hair, a tan hide and chocolate brown eyes.

"Greetings and welcome," Grenlee said with a nod of her head.

"Greetings and thank you," Tumnus said and made a slight bow. Standing back, Grenlee allowed him and Oreius enter as Tumnus saw someone standing near the fireplace and the six year old centaur female smiled at him. She had long, white hair and chocolate brown eyes, but her hide was the same color as Oreius and she shyly walked to Tumnus, handing him a flower.

"Thank you," he said as she smiled then walked to Grenlee, hiding behind her. Tumnus looked over at the young male centaurs while they stood in a line near the sleeping mats and he walked closer, placing his hands behind his back.

The oldest of the young male centaurs was almost as tall as Oreius and looked like him. Standing with his shoulder and back straight, the young male centaur looked straight ahead and Tumnus walked around him then walked to the next young male centaur. He had long, white hair and chocolate brown eyes and was standing with his shoulders and back straight. Tumnus walked around him when he nodded his head and looked at the youngest male centaur. He had the same color hair and eyes like Oreius, but looked like Grenlee and was standing with his shoulders and back straight. Tumnus walked around him when he walked to Oreius and Oreius gave him a concerned look.

"You have a remarkable family," Tumnus said.

"Thank you, Sir," Oreius said as they headed for the door and Tumnus turned around, looking at the young male centaurs.

"At ease, Boys," he said as the young male centaurs relaxed and Tumnus smiled. Leaving the house, Tumnus, Oreius and the centaur guards headed down the path when Tumnus looked at Oreius and titled his head to one side.

"How long has your youngest son been practicing his stance?" Tumnus asked and Oreius slightly smiled.

"He has been practicing all year. He was very worried that he would fail like last time," Oreius said.

"He was only a few days old. I could barely stand up at that age," Tumnus said with a smile and Oreius nodded his head. "Well, you can tell him that he did it perfectly."

Walking along the path, they came to the area where the faun guards and armies lived and they stopped, the centaur guards gathering around Tumnus. Oreius drew his sword while he looked around and softly growled as one of the centaur guards walked closer.

"General?" one of the centaur guards asked as he hushed them and held a hand up.

"Listen," he whispered when they heard a high pitched whistle and Tumnus' eyes widened.

"No," he said and Oreius looked at him.

"What's wrong?"

"That is a hunting whistle!" Tumnus said when several fauns appeared from behind the buildings and stood on roof tops and held weapons tightly in their hands. The centaur guards drew their weapons as they tightened the circle around Tumnus and one of the fauns walked closer, holding a long blade knife in his left hand.

"This doesn't have to be bloody. Just hand over the traitor and we'll let you live," the fauns said as he walked closer and Tumnus noticed that the faun's nose was broken. Moving a little closer, Tumnus notice that the faun was the one he had punched years ago after he had saved his father from an ogre labor camp and Oreius moved in front of Tumnus.

"Stand down and place your weapons on the ground," Oreius demanded as the fauns came closer and the faun with the broken nose smiled.

"What would you do if we don't? If you break rank around the traitor, one of us will slip through and will slice him open like a ripe fruit."

"Stand down!" Oreius growled and the fauns laughed. The faun with the broken nose moved back a few feet when he looked at the other fauns and whistled, signaling the other fauns to attack. Watching the centaurs fighting the fauns, Tumnus backed away then ran and his hooves clattered on the stone while he ran by the buildings. Tumnus kept running when someone grabbed him and pulled him inside a building, closing the door behind them. A hand covered his mouth while his heart thumped hard and fast in his ears and Tumnus looked around the semi dark room.

"I will release you if you promise that you will not scream. Do you understand?" the low voice in his ear asked and Tumnus nodded his head. The hand lowered as Tumnus turned around and tried hard not to faint. The figure in front of him was a faun and was his height, but the faun wore a patch over his right eye and softly smiled at him.

"I, um, I know you, don't I?" Tumnus asked while the faun looked through the slats in the shutters and brushed the long, white hair from his left eye. It took a moment for him to remember who this faun was then he half smiled because this faun was his father's second in command.

"Yes, I am your father's second in command. My name is Aranno," Aranno said with a slight bow and Tumnus slightly nodded his head.

"Yes, I remember now. Well, I guess you saving me from the fauns makes us even, doesn't it?" Tumnus asked while Aranno laughed, shook his head and looked through the slats in the shutter.

"No, it doesn't. Aslan, they're everywhere," Aranno said then sighed and looked at Tumnus. "I cannot believe they would attack one of the heroes of the war."

"I am no hero!" Tumnus said while holding his hands up and Aranno titled his head to one side.

"But you are a hero. Only a brave soul would stand up to ogres and free his fellow fauns."

"I guess, but I nearly died doing it. And the other fauns believe me a coward and a traitor."

"No, not all faun guard and army think that way. I certainly don't," Aranno said while heading for the back of the building and Tumnus followed him. Aranno opened the window then took a crate and placed the crate under the window. He carefully climbed up onto the crate as he climbed out of the window then looked around. Nodding his head, he signaled for Tumnus to follow as Tumnus climbed out of the window and they walked along the building. Suddenly Tumnus stopped when he sniffed the air and looked toward Cair Paravel. Smoke was floating out of one of the windows of the great castle when Tumnus realized which room the smoke was coming from and his eyes widened.

"My bedroom's on fire!" he shouted as they ran and the sounds of their hooves echoed off the stones.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The smoke dribbled into the hallway as Susan, Lucy, Tilnus, Edmund and Peter stood in the hallway and the smell of burning leaves filled the air while the glow from the embers shimmered in the smoke. Arannno and Tumnus ran down the hallway when they came to a stop next to Peter and Tilnus and Mister Tumus slowly walked toward the doorway, waving the smoke out of his face.

"No," Tumnus whispered when Tilnus placed his hand on Tumnus' shoulder and Tumnus balled his hands into fists, his heart thundering in his ears.

"No, don't go inside," Tilnus said as he led him away from the doorway and Tumnus looked at the smoke rising from the floor. "They used Dragon Light."

"What's Dragon Light?" Lucy asked.

"Dragon Light is a spell that produces a fireball hot enough to melt stone. It will melt flesh off bone in a matter of second."

"TumnusTumnusTumnusTumnus!" Tinklebery shouted as she flew toward him and Tumnus held his hand out, watching her land on his palm. She crawled along his palm when she looked into the room and her eyes widened. Changing size, she growled as she felt Tumnus holding her and she turned toward him, placing her cheek against his shoulder. "It's ruined."

"Um, I hate to ask, but where is Oreius?" Peter asked as Miser Tumnus sighed and looked at Aranno.

"The fauns attacked us during the inspection. I…I ran during the fight," Tumnus sighed and Peter nodded his head. "If it wasn't for Aranno, I would have been killed. Maybe it would have been better if…"

"Stop right there, Little One," Tilnus said then turned and looked at his second in command. "Thank you."

"There is no need to thank me. It was an honor to aide one of Narnia's heroes," Aranno said as Tumnus sighed then thought of something and looked at Tilnus.

"Father, if they did this to my bedroom, what have they done to…?" Tumnus asked when Tilnus' eyes went wide and his mouth fell open.

"NO!" Tilnus shouted then ran down the hallway and Tumnus handed Tinkleberry to Lucy then ran to catch up with him.

The leaves moved slowly back and forth while Tumnus led the way and they stopped at the large mouth of a cave. Slowly walking closer, Tumnus looked in the mouth of the cave when he made a soft coughing sound and placed his hands behind his back.

"Anyone home?" he asked when something moved in the shadows and he stood back as something walked out of the cave. The creature was a chimera with heads of a falcon, a lion and a bull, a body of a lion, a tail of a scorpion and wings of a falcon. The chimera's name was Balferone and Balferone slowly blinked its eyes, tilting the heads to one side.

"Greeting, Faun, what can I do for you?" Balferone asked then sniffed the air and looked toward the trees. "Is something burning?"

"Yes, my bedroom was set on fire," Tumnus said and Balferone widened its eyes.

"Who would do such a thing?"

"That doesn't matter at the moment. Would you please take me and my father to our home in the mountains?"

"Of course," Balferone said as they climbed onto its back and Balferone flew into the air. The large winds thundered around them as Tilnus watched the ground going by and Tumnus held onto the soft fur. A short time later Balferone landed as they slid off its back and Tumnus and Tilnus walked toward the trees. Balferone watched them head down the path when it slowly settled on the ground and sighed, placing its head on the top of its paws.

Tumnus led the way while the sun rose higher in the sky when Tumnus looked at his father and could see the anger on Tilnus' face. He was angry as well as they walked by the rocks and the cliffs rose around them. Stopping near a large boulder, Tumnus sniffed the air when he smelt something and balled his hands into fists.

"NO!" he shouted when Tumnus ran and his father followed him. They stopped when they saw the door to their house lying on the ground and smoke rose from the doorway. They slowly walked closer as they looked inside and embers flickered brightly in the darkness. Tumnus stood back as his father placed his head back and an inhuman scream caused the birds in the trees to fly into the air.

Oreius and the centaurs stood near the stone circle when Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy walked closer and Peter looked at the chains hanging from the ceiling. He noticed the chains were looped through several rings and were connected to the top of the iron grating over the stone circle and several iron spikes dotted the iron grating.

"Did we lose anyone?" Peter asked when Oreius looked at him and slowly blinked his eyes.

"Luckily no," he said and Peter nodded his head.

"Did they find the faun that tried to poison Tumnus?" Susan asked.

"Yes. She confessed to the poisoning and said that her mate would have killed her and their children if she refused. We put her over there," Oreius said as they looked at the metal cage that was dangling off the floor by a chain and a female faun with blonde hair and a tan hide and fur looked at them with sad eyes.

"STOP TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN!" Tilnus shouted as he and Tumnus came in the room and Tumnus sighed, placing his hands behind his back.

"But Father…" Tumnus said when they stopped near Peter and Tilnus growled, looking at the female faun in the metal cage.

"NO, THEY DESTROYED YOUR ROOM AND OUR HOME! I DEMAND JUSTICE!" Tilnus shouted then walked to the stone circle and looked through the grating. He could see the fauns sitting on the dirt at the bottom of the pit and he placed his hands on the edge of the stone circle.

"What are you going to do with them?" Tumnus asked as Peter sighed and looked down, blinking his eyes a few times.

"We should roast them with Dragon Light," Tilnus growled then smiled when he saw some of the fauns shaking and Pete frowned, glaring at him.

"We haven't decided yet," Peter said when they turned and headed for the stairs and Tumnus slowly followed them up the stairs. Turning, he looked at the stone circle then at the metal cage while his stomach churned inside him and he walked faster up the stairs.

The moon was full and bright as the moon moths floated across the sky and their wings shimmered in the moonlight. Tumnus stood by the window as he looked out at the night sky and softly sighed. He walked to the fireplace when he noticed the wooden box on the mantel and carefully picked the wooden box off the mantel. Tilnus had insisted he and Tinkleberry stayed in his quarters as Tumnus sat on the bed and placed his legs up, looking at the wooden box. He felt the bed sinking a bit when he saw Tinkleberry sitting next to him and she snuggled closer, looking at the box.

"What's in there?" she asked as he looked at the wooden box and moved his fingers over the carvings on the lid of the wooden box.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," he said and leaned the back of his head against the headboard.

"Tell me," she said and he glanced at her with a smile on his face.

"It's a secret," he said and she looked at him with a confused look on her face.

"A secret?" she asked and he nodded his head, slowly closing his eyes.

_The teakettle whistled while Tumnus walked to the stove and carefully picked the teakettle up. He poured the water into the teapot when he placed the teapot on the tray and sighed._

_"Is the tea done, Stick?" a low voice behind him asked as Tumnus rolled his eyes and turned around, looking at the fauns sitting at the wooden table._

_"Yes," Tumnus sighed._

_"Well bring it over here!" a low voice said while Tumnus walked with the tray to the wooden table and looked at the five fauns sitting there. The five fauns were his older brothers and their names were Talnus, Telnus, Ternus, Timnus and Tolnus. Pouring the tea into the china cups then placed the china cups on the wooden table, Tumnus half closed his eyes and Telnus laughed, gently smacking Tumnus' bottom._

_"All ya need is a frilly apron and ya'd be Mum!" Telnus said._

_"Leave Stick be!" Timnus said._

_"And you're wrong. He doesn't look like her at all," Tolnus said as Tumnus walked to the table and looked at the picture of the female faun. His mother died when he was very small and it saddened him that he didn't remember her._

_"Where is Tamnus? He said he'd be home before sunset," Tolnus said when the door opened and Tumnus looked at the faun coming inside. The faun stamped his hooves then came down the stairs and smiled at them._

_"Looks like I'm home in time for tea!" Tamnus said and removed his scarf, tossing on the floor. Tumnus walked closer when he poured the tea in the teacup and handed it to Tamnus, who sat on the stool. Tumnus placed the teapot down on the tray when he sat on the floor and Talnus smiled, looking at Tamnus._

_"Where have you've been?" Talnus asked._

_"Have you been out playing Stones?" Ternus asked._

_"Yes, and I won something very interesting!" Tamnus said when he brought out a piece of paper and they looked at it._

_"Oh, look at that! You won a piece of paper!" Tolnus teased and Tamnus snorted._

_"A lot you know!" Tamnus said when he opened the paper and they looked at the markings on the paper._

_"You won a piece of paper with DOODLES on it!" Timnus said._

_"Those aren't doodles. That's a map," Tumnus said after he stood up and looked at the piece of paper._

_"How do you know?" Tolnus asked._

_"I've seen some in my books," Tumnus said._

_"Pffffffffffft, you and those book things," Talnus snorted._

_"So, Stick, can you read this? Tamnus asked and Tumnus looked at the map._

"_Yes, this is Cair Paravel, the home of the Sons of Adam and the Daughters of Eve, and this mark stands for the lamppost. Go this way and this is our home. Now, if you keep going this way, you will find…." Tumnus said as he looked at the piece of paper and looked at the writing at the bottom. "….the Eye of the Moon."_

"_What? The Eye of the Moon isn't real!" Termus said._

"_What is the Eye of the Moon?" Tolnis asked._

"_It is some mystical orb that was lost after the last war," Talnus said when he got up and walked to the fireplace, taking the pipe off the holder. Taking a long matchstick out of the wooden box, Talnus lit the long matchstick then lit the pipe and smoke swirled around his head._

"_Put that out! Father will have a fit if he knew you were smoking!" Tumnus said and Talnus smirked, walking to him._

"_And who is going to tell him?" Talnus said and gently thumped the pipe on the top of Tumnus' head, bits of burning tobacco floating in tiny red swirls to the floor._

"_If the Eye of the Moon is real, and we found it, how much do you think we'd get for it?" Tamnus asked and Tumnus' eyes widened._

"_Who know and who cares. We don't have time to go look for it. There's a war on, remember?" Ternus said._

"_We'll go looking for it AFTER the war!" Tamnus said._

"_Father will never allow it," Tumnus sighed_.

"_Only if he finds out," Timnus said then took the piece of paper off the table and he walked to the fireplace, picking up the wooden box. Opening the wooden box, he placed the piece of paper in the wooden box and closed the lid. Placing the wooden box on the mantel, he folded his arms over his chest as he smiled and tilted his head to one side. "So, are we agreed? We keep this a secret then, after the war is over, we go after the Eye of the Moon."_

"_If we come back," Tumnus sighed and they looked at him with blank looks on their faces._

"_Who said YOU are going?" Tamus asked._

"_Father would never allow you to come with us," Ternus said._

"_Which is why you have to swear to us that you will NOT touch that box," Tamnus growled and Tumnus sighed, nodding his head. Watching his brothers going upstairs, Tumnus balled his hands into fists then looked at the wooden box, sighed and watched the fire crackling in the fireplace._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Why did they call you "Stick"?" Tinkleberry asked as he smiled and opened his eyes.

"It was because I was very skinny," he said with a smile and placed the wooden box on the table near the bed.

"What happened to your brothers?"

"They died in the war," he sighed then rested back against the headboard and she snuggled against him.

"Are you sure?" she asked while looking up at him and he nodded his head.

"Father told me that he saw them fall in battle and would have died as well if he hadn't been captured," he said when Tinkleberry sighed then closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. In the dim light of the fire, he watched her sleeping when he kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her. Looking over at the wooden box, he thought for a few minutes then whispered a little prayer and watched the fire flickering in the darkness.

The dining hall was quiet when the large, ivory doors opened while Tilnus walked inside then jumped when the horns sounded and he growled at the centaur guards.

"Commander Tilnus!" the centaur guard said as Tilnus sighed and walked to the small, wooden table and stool near the fireplace. He sat down when he placed the napkin on his lap and the children smiled, looking at him.

"Good morning, Commander," Edmund said.

"Good morning," Tilnus said with a nod of his head.

"Where is Tumnus?" Lucy asked.

"I think he's still sleeping," Tilnus said when the large, ivory doors burst open and they looked at the doorway while Tinkleberry stormed into the room.

"Where is he?" she demanded and they looked at her with confused looks on their faces.

"Where's who?" Susan asked.

"Where is Master Tumnus? I woke and found him gone!"

"What?" Tilnus shouted as they stood up and left the dining hall. They ran down the hallway then up the stone stairs when they came to Tilnus' quarters and went in the room. Tumnus' red, woolen scarf was missing, but his umbrella sat in its usual spot in the corner as Tinkleberry sighed and placed her hands behind her back.

"Do you think he went for a walk?" Lucy asked.

"No, I asked the staff and no one has seen him," Tinkleberry said.

"He must have left during the night," Edmund said.

"I would have noticed."

"Not if he cat walked," Tilnus said.

"What's cat walking?" Peter asked.

"He walked as silent as a cat."

"But why would he leave?" Susan asked.

"He must have thought it would be safer to leave because of what is going on with the fauns," Edmund said.

"That is ridiculous," Susan said.

"He couldn't have gotten far," Peter said as they left the room and Tinkleberry walked to the table near the bed and looked at the wooden box. She opened the lid of the box when she looked inside and saw that the box was empty.

"You silly faun," Tinkleberry sighed when she closed the lid then shrunk down to her smaller size and flew out of the room.

The sunlight woke him when Tumnus yawned and opened his eyes, seeing the purple/pink sky and wiped the sleep out of his eyes. Kneeling on the ground, he started packing the things he brought with him in the blanket then tied the blanket shut and stood up. Placing the blanket over his right shoulder, he flicked the map open as he held the map in his hand and looked around, trying to figure out where he was. He started walking down the trail when he heard something moving in the bushes and stopped, standing with his back against a tree. He looked out from behind the tree when he sighed and started walking again. He looked at the map when he heard something again and stopped, his ears slightly twitching as they tried to figure out where the sound was coming from.

"Hello?" Tumnus asked. He started walking when he came to the lamppost and looked toward the direction of his house, shrugged and headed in the opposite direction. He kept walking when something moved in the bushes and he hid behind a tree. He peeked out when something moved out of the bushes and looked around. He blinked then frowned when he walked out from behind the tree and placed the blanket down on the ground.

"Tinkleberry?" Tumnus asked as Tinkleberry turned around and smiled.

"There you are!" Tinkleberry said as she walked to him and he crossed his arms across his chest.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for you."

"Go home," Tumnus said as he picked the blanket up and walked down the trail. Tinkleberry ran after him as they walked along the trail and the leaves swayed gently in the breeze. Neither of them spoke for a long while when she looked at him and blinked her eyes.

"I'm not the only one looking for you. High King Peter sent out search parties," Tinkleberry said.

"What? Why did he do that? I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself!" Tumnus said and she was stunned by his anger.

"Well, what did you expect? You go off like some spoiled child and disappear! Your father is very upset!"

Tumnus growled then walked faster down the trail and Tinkleberry half ran to catch up with him. By nightfall they had found a cave as he shared some of the food with her, but neither of them talked. Tinkleberry had found some wood to make a fire and Tumnus laid on the blanket as she watched him then crawled closer, lying next to him and gently placed his hand in hers. He smiled when they closed their eyes and the stars twinkled in the night sky as they drifted off to sleep.

The sun shined brightly on the leaves as they walked along the trail when they came to a stream and Tumnus watched the fast moving water. A cold shiver moved through him while he looked at the map and sighed. He never minded crossing running water, but this part of the stream brought up a childhood fear and he closed his eyes, trying to calm his heart. Opening his eyes, Tumnus sighed and looked at the stones sticking out of the fast moving water.

"What do we do now?" Tinkleberry asked as she looked at the map and noticed the look in his eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Well, let's go," Tinkleberry said as she walked to the shoreline then looked back to see Tumnus standing near the rock and she titled her head to one side. "Master Tumnus, are you coming?"

"I, uh, I can't."

"Why? What's the matter?"

"I just can't."

"Can't you swim?"

"Yes, um, I can," Tumnus said and she smiled, walking back to him, took the map out of his hand and placed the map in the blanket that was strapped to her back.

"It will be alright. I won't let anything happen to you," Tinkleberry said then jumped to the first stone and Tumnus looked at her. Sighing, he took a deep breath when he jumped to the first stone while she took his hands and smiled at him. She jumped to the second stone as he watched the water splashing against the stone and he felt his heart slamming hard in his chest. He took a few steps back then jumped and landing in front of her. She caught his hands as they laughed and she brushed the hair out of his eyes. She jumped to the third stone when he saw the water rushing by and the moss clung to the stone.

"No," Tumnus whispered when something soared through his mind and he shook harder.

"Come on!" Tinkleberry said with her hands out and he felt like he was going to faint.

"I, uh, I can't!" Tumnus said as the water roared around them and she looked at him.

"Well, I'm not going to leave you here. Come on!"

_"Come on, Stick, you can do it!" _a voice echoed in his head as Tumnus sighed and moved back. He jumped as he reached for her hands when he missed the stone and fell into the water.

"MASTER TUMNUS!" Tinkleberry shouted as he came to the surface and gasped for air. The water started carrying him away as Tinkleberry jumped from one stone to the other then landed on the shore and ran after him, "SWIM TO THE SHORE!"

Tumnus tried to swim to shore as the water carried him along and Tinkleberry stopped, watching him vanish from sight. She sat on the ground when she started crying and the clouds floated slowly across the sky.

The leaves moved in the wind as a female faun, a wolf and a bear walked along the path when they saw something lying on the bank of the stream and they ran down the hill. Tumnus was lying on his front as the water pooled around him and they stopped next to him.

"Is it still alive?" the wolf asked in a growling voice when the female faun flipped Tumnus over and looked at him. She placed her head on his chest when she sat up then arched his head back and pinched his nose closed. She breathed into him a few times, pushing down on his chest over his heart, when he coughed and she gently turned him onto his side, letting him spit the water out. She gently rolled him onto his back as he breathed hard and fast through his nose and she gently placed her hand on his chest, feeling his heart pounding.

"Brock, come here!" she said as the bear came closer and the female faun gently picked up Tumnus, placing Tumnus on the bear's back. They headed for the trees as the sun started to go down and the clouds moved across the sky.

The days turned into weeks as Tumnus slept and his skin shimmered in the firelight. He barely breathed as the female faun gently washed his chest with a soft cloth and sighed. She looked at him when she gently brushed the hair from his eyes and he softly smiled. He did smile when she touched him and she placed the cloth in the bowl. She picked up the wooden bowl when she carefully lifted his head and opened his mouth. He swallowed as she let him drink what was in the bowl then placed his head down and moved the blankets up.

"Is he getting any better?" the voice asked as she looked to her left, looked at the wolf and sighed.

"His skin feels cooler, but his breathing is still too shallow," she sighed when Tumnus moved his fingers and she took his hand.

"I think it was wrong to bring him here," a voice growled and she turned, looking into the shadows.

"What did you want me to do? Leave him there? He had water in his lungs! He would have died!" she half shouted and felt Tumnus squeeze her fingers.

"I am just saying that he might be dangerous," the voice growled when Tumnus slowly opened his eyes and she looked at him. He blinked a few times when he looked to his left and into the bright eyes of the most beautiful female faun he had ever seen. He looked at the light dancing in her blue eyes and shimmer on her white hair. He felt soft fingers move through his hair as the female faun smiled at him and he slowly titled his head to one side.

"Don't talk," she said while pressing her soft fingers on his lips and he sighed then coughed. She gently brushed the hair from his eyes as he softly smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Wh-who are you?" Tumnus whispered in a harsh voice and she hushed him, wrapping her fingers around his fingers.

"I am Arayna."

"I, um, am Tumnus," Tumnus said then coughed loudly and made a choking noise. She gently rolled him onto his left side when he gagged and water came from his mouth onto the floor. She let him cough up the water then laid him on his back and placed her hand on his chest. His heart thumped hard and fast against her fingers as she gently rubbed his chest over his heart and sadly smiled at him. "What is, uh, wrong with me?"

"You have water sickness. Do you remember falling into the stream?"

"Ye-yes, I was, uh, traveling with a friend and I, um, fell off a rock," Tumnus whispered then half closed his eyes.

"When I found you, you weren't breathing and your heart was barely beating. I was able to get you breathing again and you coughed up most of the water. I'm afraid you still have water in your lungs, but the medicine I'm giving you will take care of that."

"How, uh, long have I been here?"

"You have been here for three weeks," Arayna said when Tumnus closed his eyes and sighed. She looked at him when she felt his heart slowing down and he softly breathed. She brushed the hair from his eyes as he smiled and she gently stroked his cheek.

"I still think this was a mistake," a voice growled and she looked into the shadows.

"I don't," Arayna whispered and smiled, watching Tumnus sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

As the weeks passed, Tumnus' strength and health returned and he was able to keep down broth and some tea. Yawning, Tumnus opened his eyes when he looked at the ceiling and blinked his eyes a few times. Looking to his right, he watched the fire in the fireplace as he yawned and looked at the wooden bed to the right of the fireplace. Feeling the pillow under his legs and the softness of the blankets covering him, he moved the blankets back as he lifted his head and very slowly started to sit up. The room spun around while he closed his eyes and held his head in his hands, feeling the blood pounding in his ears. He breathed in and out when he slid one leg over the side of the bed then the other leg and held onto the bed. His legs felt rubbery when he stood up and the room swirled in wild circles. Holding onto the mattress, he felt his balance returning when he stood straighter and let go of the mattress. He slowly walked around the room when he smelt the sweet smell of tea leaves and turned, walking slowly toward the stove. He opened the cupboard above the stove when he saw the tea tins as he smiled and took one of the tea tins out of the cupboard. He opened the tea tin when he sniffed the sweet scent of the tea leaves and smiled. Closing the tea tin, he placed the tea tin back in the cupboard when he heard something and frowned. Turning around, he watched as the door opened and Arayna walked inside, carrying several packages in her hands.

"What are you doing up?" Arayna asked as she placed the packages down on the wooden table and walked to him. Taking his hand, she led him to the bed when she sat him down on the mattress then slid his legs under the blankets and tucked the pillows under his knees. Sitting next to him, she brushed the hair out of his eyes as he sighed and frowned then looked at the ceiling. He watched the shadows moving on the ceiling as she gently placed her hand on his chest and he breathed hard and fast through his nose. Carefully getting up, she walked to the stove while he watched her as he smiled then noticed something coming inside and sat up on his elbows.

"Um, Arayna, there's a BEAR coming in here!" Tumnus said as she turned and smiled at the large, tan fur bear standing in the doorway.

"That's just Brock. Brock, go over and say hello to Tumnus," Arayna said as the bear lumbered over to the bed and Tumnus looked at the bear as he tilted his head to one side.

"Hello," Brock growled as Tumnus nodded then gently reached over and touched the soft fur.

"Hello, if you don't mind me asking, where, uh, did he come from?" Tumnus asked when Arayna brought over the wooden bowl and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I found him in the woods as a cub," Arayna said as Tumnus slid back down on the mattress and gently stroked the fur behind Brock's right ear.

"My mother and father were killed by a hunting party," Brock growled when Arayna gently lifted Tumnus' head and helped him drink what was in the wooden bowl.

"That was disgusting!" Tumnus said as she lowered his head back onto the pillow and she softly smiled at him.

"Well, that's the last time you have to drink it," Arayna said when he smiled then saw the wolf coming inside and his eyes went wide, "What's wrong?"

"That!" Tumnus said as he sat up and sat against the wall.

"It's just Orin," Arayna said while she watched the wolf come down the stairs and stood next to the wooden table.

"I, um, sorry, but I don't get along well with wolves," Tumnus said when Orin walked closer and sat next to Arayna then looked at Tumnus, tilting its head to one side.

"Do not fear. I will not hurt you," Orin said while placing a paw on the mattress and Tumnus went to lie on his left side and looked at Arayna. She took his hand as she brushed the hair from his eyes and Tumnus frowned, closing his eyes. Aryana watched him drift off to sleep when she carefully got off the bed, covered him with the blanekts and walked to the stove. She started to make dinner as she glanced over at Tumnus and smiled, placing some carrots into the pot.

The warm glow from the fireplace filled his eyes when Tumnus opened his eyes and looked around, moving the blankets up toward his chest. Watching the shadows on wall, he felt like someone was watching him as he looked into a pair of yellow eyes and his eyes widened. Orin sat by the bed when Tumnus sat up and sat against the wall, making Orin sigh.

"Please, do not be afraid of me," Orin whispered as Tumnus crawled under the blankets and rolled onto his left side, placing his head in his head. Slowly reaching his hand out, Tumnus watched Orin place its head on the bed next to Tumnus' hand and Tumnus patted the soft fur. "Why are you afraid of wolves, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well, um, my mother was attacked and killed by wolves when I was very small," Tumnus whispered and Orin lifted its head.

"They must have been very hungry."

"And when I didn't do something Jadis the Witch asked me to do, she sent her wolves to destroy my house," Tumnus whispered and Orin laid its head back down.

"I did hear of some wolves that worked for her. What was it that she wanted you to do?"

"She told me to bring any humans I found to her. When I did find one, I couldn't do it."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because the human I found was only a child."

"What did she do to you after the wolves brought you to her?"

"She tortured me, placed me in the dungeon then turned me into a statue. If it wasn't for Aslan, I would still be one. If you don't mind me asking, how did you come to live with Arayna?"

"She saved me from a hunting party a year ago," Orin whispered and Tumnus scratched the soft fur behind Orin's ear.

"She does like to take in strays, doesn't she?" Tumnus whispered then looked over at Arayna sleeping under the blankets and smiled.

"Hm,"

"What's wrong?"

"You like her, don't you?"

"I, uh, um, don't know. I just met her," Tumnus whispered as Orin settled on the floor near the bed and Tumnus watched Arayna sleep. A few minutes later Tumnus drifted off to sleep while Orin looked up at him, smiled then placed its head on its paws, closing its eyes.

Weeks turned into months as Tumnus' health improved and he would sit up in bed, talking to Arayna, Brock and Orin about his life at Cair Paravel. Moving the blankets back, Tumnus opened his eyes when he yawned then sat up and slowly got out of bed. Walking toward the stove, he opened the cupboard as he looked through the tea tins and placed the tea tin on the counter. He opened the tea tin when he sniffed the sweet scent of the tea leaves then looked for the teakettle. He placed the teakettle on the stove when he lit the stove and looked around for a teacup. He found a teacup with butterflies painted in vibrate colors in the cabinet when he heard the door open and looked at the door. Arayna, Orin and Brock came inside when he smiled at the look Arayna was giving him and placed the teacup on the counter.

"Hello," Tumnus said when Arayna walked closer then took his hands and softly smiled at him.

"Hello," Arayna said when the teakettle whistled and he turned, looking at it.

"I made some tea. Care for some?" Tumnus asked as he walked to the stove, took the teakettle off, poured the tea into the teapot, placed the teapot on the tray, got an extra teacup and put the fire out. He carried the tray to the small, wooden table while they followed him and they sat down on the wooden stools. Orin and Brock sat near them as Tumnus poured the tea then noticed he forgot the cream and Arayna got up and got the cream. She sat down as she placed the cream in her teacup and he smiled sweetly at her.

"Seeing that you're feeling better, would you feel like going on a trade run with me?" Arayna asked as he sipped the tea and blinked.

"Um, uh, yes, I would love to," he said as they stood up and she held her hand out. Taking his hand, they walked to the door when she opened the door and they walked outside. Tumnus looked up at the brown, red, orange and yellow leaves as he blinked his eyes a few times and wondered if Tinkleberry had returned to the castle with words of his…..

"Tumnus, is everything alright?" Arayna asked when he smiled softly then nodded his head and they walked down the path. Tumnus then noticed the sled while Arayna walked to the sled and carefully strapped the harness around Brock's chest and waist. "Do you want to walk or ride?"

"Pardon?" Tumnus asked and she softly laughed.

"Do you want to walk or ride on Brock's back?" she asked when Tumnus carefully walked to Brock and carefully climbed onto its back. Arayna smiled when they started down the trail and Tumnus looked back at her, giving her a small grin.

The sled clattered as Tumnus looked at the buildings, huts and stalls and Arayna gently patted his leg. There were animals hitched to carts, sleds and wagons and the fauns moving by didn't give him a second glance. They moved from one stall to the next as Tumnus gently patted the soft fur and Arayna introduced him to those they visited. Tumnus wasn't sure if her doing that was a good idea as they moved along and he noticed the woolen scarves hanging on tiny hooks in one of the stalls. He looked at the red one as he tilted his head to one side and Arayna saw the sadness in his eyes.

"Tumnus, is there something wrong?" she asked and he sighed, gently nodding his head.

"I used to have a scarf like that," Tumnus said as he pointed to the red, woolen scarf and she gently placed her hand on top of his hand.

"What happened to it?"

"I lost it when I fell into the water. It was dragging me underwater and I had to take it off."

"Oh," Arayna said when she walked to the stall and he watched the faun take the red, woolen scarf off the peg. A few minutes later she walked back as she held out the red, woolen scarf and Tumnus' eyes widened. Arayna watched the blush move across his cheeks while she gently draped the red, woolen scarf around his neck and shoulders and gently smiled. "There!"

Tumnus sighed as they moved by the stalls then noticed a gathering of fauns coming closer and they stopped near one of the alleyways.

"What is the meaning of this? Why are you stopping us?" Arayna asked as the gathering stopped in front of them and one of the fauns walked toward her.

"Arayna, is it true that your friend is called "Tumnus"?" a faun asked as he looked at Tumnus and Tumnus felt his heart speed up.

"Yes, it is. Why are you asking?" Arayna asked when four fauns walked closer and Orin stood between them and Aryana and Tumnus.

"Stay back!" Orin growled, bearing its teeth.

"Please, we do not wish any harm to a hero of Narnia," one of the fauns said and Tumnus gave him a stunned look.

"Are you talking about me?" Tumnus asked when an older faun slowly walked closer and stood next to Brock.

"Yes! Do you not remember us?" the older faun asked as Tumnus looked at the four fauns then frowned, shaking his head. "I don't think you would. It was dark when you rescued us from the ogre labor camp."

"You were in the labor camp with my father?" Tumnus asked.

"We were in the cage next to his. We watched as you got the keys from that ogre. None of us would have been that brave. Only a true hero would do that," the older faun said when Tumnus felt a tug on his fingers and looked down. Standing next to the older faun was a small, male faun and the small, male faun smiled up at him.

"Can I give you a hug?" the small, male faun asked and Tumnus carefully slid off of Brock then knelt down, accepting the hug. "Thank you for saving my pa-paw." The small, male faun let go as Tumnus smiled, stood up and gently ruffled the small, male faun's hair. Tumnus looked at them as the others gathered around them and the small, male faun held onto Tumnus' fingers.

"I thought all fauns hated me," Tumnus said.

"We have heard tales from the castle that paint you as a traitor and a coward, but we do not believe the lies. No traitor would do the things you have done!" the older faun said and the other fauns agreed with him. Tumnus sighed as he smiled and tears started to form in the corners of his eyes. Wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, Tumnus looked at the fauns when the small, male faun pulled on his fingers and Tumnus looked down at him.

"Can you tell us a story?" the small, male faun asked, pointing to the faun children standing near the stone bench under a large tree.

"Alright," Tumnus said as they walked toward the faun children and Tumnus looked down at the small, male faun. "What is your name?"

"My name is Tumnus," Little Tumnus said, smiling up at him.

"That is a very good name," Tumnus said as Little Tumnus led him to a stone bench and Tumnus sat down. The faun children gathered around him as he looked at them then started telling how he met Lucy and the clouds moved slowly across the sky.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The fauns moved by as the hooded figure walked by the stalls and shops and held onto the handle of the sword that was hanging on the belt around the figure's waist. The air had a tint of winter's chill while figure watched the fauns going about their business when the figure stopped and stood against the wall as several faun guards walked by. The figure didn't recognize any of the faun guards then moved onward when the figure saw some faun children running by and sadly smiled.

"Hurry, Tumnus, we're going to be late!" one of the faun children shouted as the figure's head snapped up then felt the tears from seeing Little Tumnus running to keep up with the others. The figure noticed that the faun children were heading for the center of the village as the figure followed then stopped near a tree, seeing who was sitting on a stone stool surrounded by the faun children.

"Can it be?" the figure whispered as the figure moved closer and the faun children smiled and wiggled on the ground. Wearing a thick cloak with a hood, Tumnus brushed some hair out of his eyes as the faun children settled on the ground and Little Tumnus crawled onto Tumnus' knee.

"So, what story do you want to hear today?" Tumnus asked as the faun children whispered to each other and he smiled, placing his hand on his knee.

"I want to hear the one about you meeting Balferone!" one of the faun children shouted.

"No, I want to hear about how you met Queen Lucy!" the other faun child shouted.

"We've heard that one a zillion times! I want to hear about how you saved the fauns from the ogres!" a faun child said.

"I wanna hear that one!" Little Tumnus said as he bounced up and down on Tumnus's knee and Tumnus ruffled Little Tumnus' hair.

"I wouldn't mind hearing the story about how you saved poor Tinkleberry the fairy from the spider," the figure said as they looked at the figure and Tumnus frowned, tilting his head to one side.

"Um, do I know you? "Tumnus asked as he got up from the stone bench and held Little Tumnus in his arms while the faun children stood and gathered around him.

"What surprises me is that you have forgotten me so quickly," the figure said as the figure lowered the hood and Tumnus' eyes widened.

"Tinkleberry?" Tumnus asked as he placed Little Tumnus down and ran to Tinkleberry, hugging her. He felt her tears running down his neck as she held him and he moved back, gently wiping her eyes with the pads of his thumbs. "I, um, I thought you had gone home."

"No. I spent these last few months searching for you. I couldn't go home without finding you or... "

"Or you found my body? " Tumnus asked when Arayna, Orin and Brock came closer and Tinkleberry stood between them, taking the sword out of the scabbard and held the sword in both hands.

"HOLD!" Tinkleberry shouted when Brock stood on its hind legs and growled at her.

"Brock, stand down! Tinkleberry, put the sword away!" Tumnus said as he walked out from behind her and Tinkleberry placed the sword away.

"Tumnus? Who is this?" Arayna asked.

"This is Tinkleberry. She was the one I was traveling with when I fell into the stream," Tumnus said, looking at Tinkleberry. "Tinkleberry, this is Arayna, this is Orin and that is Brock."

"Hello and goodbye. Let's go," Tinkleberry said as she took Tumnus' hand and Tumnus nearly tripped while she half dragged him down the path.

"Tinkleberry, stop, I don't want…" Tumnus shouted while Orin ran in front of Tinkleberry and growled.

"Call off your beast or it will taste the sting of my blade!" Tinkleberry shouted as she looked back at Arayna and Tumnus' eyes widened.

"TINKLEBERRY!" Tumnus gasped as Orin growled and its ears were flat against his head.

"Orin!" Arayna shouted when Tumnus let go of Tinkleberry's hand and walked to Arayna. Taking his hands, she saw the anger and hurt in his eyes and gently gave his fingers a squeeze. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Tumnus said as she smiled at him and gently brushed the hair from his eyes.

"Leave him alone!" Tinkleberry said, grabbing his hand and glared at Arayna. "We're leaving!"

"I'm not going anywhere!" Tumnus shouted as he removed her hand and folded his arms over his chest.

"What have they done to you?"

"No one has done anything to me. I just like it here."

"But they're fauns!"

"So am I."

"And you trust them?"

"Yes. Now, please, Tinkleberry, go home."

"Not without you. Don't you care about how your father will react if I come home alone?"

"Just tell him where I am and have him come here."

"I don't know where we are! What about the children?"

"What is she talking about?" Arayna asked.

"She is talking about the Sons of Adam and the Daughters of Eve," Tumnus said then looked at Tinkleberry. "Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy will be fine without me."

"You are their high advisor!" Tinkleberry said.

"I never asked them to do make me their high advisor! Now, please, go home!" Tumnus shouted as he walked off and Arayna, Brock and Orin followed him. Tinkleberry watched them leave then looked at the other fauns when she changed into her smaller size and flew away.

The door slammed open as Tumnus stormed down the stairs and Arayna, Orin and Brock followed. She watched as Tumnus took the red, woolen scarf off and tossed the red, woolen scarf on the bed. He paced as he growled to himself and they walked down the stairs after Arayna closed the door behind them. She watched as Tumnus growled and paced when she walked to the stove and placed the teakettle on the stove then lit the fire under it. Tumnus slid onto the bed as she turned then walked the bed, sat next to him and gently stroked his chest.

"Calm yourself." Arayna said as she gently laid her head on his chest and heard the loud pounding of his heart. He breathed in and out as he looked at the shadows and blinked his eyes a few times.

"I am tired of others treating me like a child. I am over one hundred years old and was taking care of myself long before any of them came along," Tumnus' voice growled in her ear and she took his left hand, wrapping her fingers around his fingers. She listened to his heart slowing down when the teakettle whistled and she got up. He sat up while watching her making the tea when he smiled and brushed some of the hair from his eyes. He got up when he noticed something flying under the door and frowned. The small object flittered around the room when Tumnus caught the small object in his hands and slowly opened his hands. Tinkleberry looked up at him when he sighed and Arayna walked closer, looking down at Tinkleberry.

"Is that….?" Arayna asked.

"Tinkleberry," Tumnus sighed when Tinkleberry changed size and he pinched his eyes shut with his finger and thumb. "How did you find me?"

"It wasn't hard. I just followed that," she said while pointing to Brock and Tumnus sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Go home."

"I am not leaving without you!" Tinkleberry said when Tumnus snorted and walked up the stairs then walked to the door, opening the door. "Where are you going?"

"Where ever you aren't!" Tumnus shouted when he left and slammed the door behind him.

"Now look at what you have done!" Arayna shouted. Growling, Tinkleberry stormed to the stairs when she left and slammed the door behind her. Arayna looked at the door when Brock and Orin looked at her and Arayna growled, balling her hands into fists. Walking to the wooden chest near the door, Aryana opened the lid when she removed a crossbow and quiver when she opened the door and looked at Orin and Brock.

"Are you coming? " Arayna asked as they ran up the stairs and she slammed the door behind them after they walked outside.

The night sky was lit with stars while the fire flickered and Tumnus sat watching the flames. He wasn't sure how far he had walked when he placed some sticks on the fire and watched the sparks floating in the air. Sighing, he looked up at the stars as he leaned back against the rock and placed his hands behind his head. He watched the stars twinkling above him when the stars swirled around then changed into a face of a lion and he jumped.

"Aslan?" Tumnus whispered when he stood up and felt like he wasn't alone. He looked around when something moved in the bushes and he moved closer to the fire. He watched when the bushes parted and something came closer. It was a large lion with tan fur and a large mane and the lion came to a stop in front of him.

"Greetings," Aslan said with a nod of his head.

"Um, hello, what are you doing here?"

"The more important question is what you are doing," Aslan said, sitting down.

"What am I doing? I, uh, I am...I...I'm...I don't know," Tumnus sighed, sitting down against the rock and brushed the hair from his eyes.

"Why did you leave?"

"Why did I leave the castle? Well, there were fauns there that wanted to kill me."

"That isn't what I mean."

"Well, Tinkleberry and I were looking for the Eye of the Moon. See, my brother won this map that was supposed to lead to where the Eye of the Moon is, but I fell into the stream and ended up here."

"It's not that."

"You mean why did I leave Arayna's house? I left because I was getting angry. I understand that Tinkleberry wants to protect me and all, but it's becoming annoying. I can't do anything without her around. Don't get me wrong. I do like her. She is annoying, true, but she is a great friend. The other thing is that I like it here. I know it's not my home, but my home is gone! They destroyed it! I have nothing back there. Ah! I know you are going to say the children and my father are there. True, and so is Balferone, but, here, they don't care what I have or haven't done. Why can't I just be where I am happy? Don't I deserve some happiness? If I had stayed at Arayna's house, I would have said something to Tinkleberry that would have ruined everything we have. Should I have done that?" Tumnus asked when he noticed he had gotten up and was pacing and Aslan looked at him then sighed, half closing his eyes.

"No, but, before you go any further, think about what you are losing to what you have won, will win, and ponder if it's worth it," Aslan said when the lion got up and walked toward the trees, vanishing into the shadows. Tumnus looked at the fire for a few minutes as he thought about what Aslan said then sat down, curled up next to the rock and closed his eyes.

The sunlight shimmered on the leaves as Tumnus walked down the trail and watched the sunlight dancing between the leaves. Stopping near a rock, he heard a low growling sound when he ducked behind the rock and pressed his back against the rock. He peeked out behind the rock when the bushes parted and Brock and Orin walked out onto the trail.

"What are you two doing here?" Tumnus asked, coming out from behind the rock.

"We are looking for you," Orin said.

"Well, you needn't have bothered," Tumnus said as he started walking down the trail and Orin and Brock followed close behind him. They walked along when he heard something and stopped, placing his finger to his lips, hushing them. The bushes parted when Tinkleberry appeared and she walked closer after seeing Tumnus, Orin and Brock.

"There you are," Tinkleberry said then stopped when a crossbow shaft shot passed her and hit the tree. Sword drawn, she turned around when Arayna came out of the bushes and held the crossbow tightly in her hands.

"Stand away from him!" Arayna said when Tumnus sighed, rolled his eyes and started walking down the path. "Where are you going?"

"That way," Tumnus said as he started walking down the path when Tinkleberry ran by him then stood in front of him and he sighed, rolling his eyes. "Please move aside before I say something that will ruin what I have with the two of you."

"And what exactly do you have with the two of us?" she asked and Tumnus folded his arms over his chest and watched while Arayna walked closer and stood next to Tinkleberry.

"You…." he said as he pointed at Tinkleberry then softly smiled and brushed the hair from his eyes. "You are my friend and I would be lost without you. You make me smile and I enjoy your company. BUT, I do NOT need a nanny! I am capable to take care of myself and have for a very long time."

He saw the sadness in her eyes as he walked closer then brushed some hair behind her ear and placed his forehead against her forehead.

"Guess we're just very protective of each other, aren't we?" he asked as she smiled and nodded her head. Moving back, he looked at Arayna when he walked closer and took the crossbow and placed the crossbow on the ground, taking her hands. "As for you, I would be dead if it wasn't for you. I owe you my life."

A blush moved across Arayna's cheeks as she half closed her eyes and Tinkleberry tilted her head to one side, noticing the way Tumnus was looking at Arayna.

"Now, what I want the both of you to understand is that I am not sure what I want to do in regards to if I am going back to Cair Paravel or not. Instead…." he said when he walked back to Tinkleberry and folded his arms across his chest while locking eyes with her. "I want to know if you still have the map."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"What map?" Arayna asked as Tinkleberry removed the piece of paper from the pouch on her belt and opened the piece of paper, showing her the map. "You are looking for the Eye of the Moon?"

"You have heard of the Eye of the Moon?" Tumnus asked.

"Yes, but it's just a myth."

"Not according to this," Tinkleberry said. "I had an expert look at this and he assured me that this will lead us to the Eye of the Moon."

"Would you like to come with us?" Tumnus asked, holding his hand out. Thinking for a few moments, Arayna picked the crossbow off the ground then took his hand and they started walking down the path while the sunlight sparkled behind the leaves.

The stars twinkled in the night sky as Tumnus lay near the fire and Brock and Orin were sleeping nearby. Tinkleberry sat on the rock as she looked at Tumnus and the sword was resting on her lap. Arayna sat on the rock across from her as she looked at the fire and her crossbow was on her lap.

"He looks so peaceful when he's asleep," Arayna whispered as she looked over at Tumnus and softly smiled.

"You like him, don't you?" Tinkleberry asked and a blush moved across Arayna's cheeks.

"Yes, I do."

"Does he like you?"

"I don't know. What about you? Do you have feelings for him?"

"He is a very dear friend."

"He's more than that. I mean, you wouldn't go to such great lengths in looking for him if there wasn't anything more than friendship."

"Oh no, there is nothing more. I have a mate, though we haven't been formally bonded. He keeps saying that he isn't ready to commit to our relationship."

"What's your mate's name?"

"His name is Oakwood."

"If you don't mind me asking, why didn't you save Tumnus when he fell into the stream?"

"It's because...It's...Never mind," Tinkleberry whispered and looked at the fire.

"You can't swim?" Arayna asked and Tinkleberry glared at her then sighed, lowering her head.

"No, I can't. I mean I can skip over rocks like a deer, but I can't swim. I didn't have the nerve to tell him that and it nearly cost him his life."

"Then why did you cross the stream instead of looking for a bridge to cross?"

"There wasn't a bridge on the map."

"And you feel responsible for him falling into the water"" she asked and Tinkleberry nodded her head.

"I failed him," Tinkleberry whispered as she placed the sword against the rock and looked down. She sniffed when she felt Arayna lift her chin up and looked into her eyes.

"You didn't fail him. He's still alive and safe. He is also very lucky to have you as a friend," Arayna whispered as Tinkleberry smiled and nodded her head while looking at Tumnus.

"Do you want to hear something funny? Even though he says that he doesn't need help or want it, he really doesn't mind if we fuss over him," Tinkleberry whispered.

"No, he doesn't," Arayna whispered as they lightly laughed and the fire popped in the darkness. Neither of them noticed Tumnus had heard their conversation as he smiled then closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep while the fire softly popped in his ears.

The days passed as Tumnus checked the map, Arayna showed him where she had found him after he had fallen into the stream, and he looked at the mountain pass before them. He pointed as they walked along the path and the stone walls surrounded them. Arayna flanked his left as Tinkleberry flanked his right and the animals were behind them. They walked onward when they saw the large hole in the side of the stone wall and Brock moved closer, sniffing the air. Brock nodded its head as they walked inside the cave and the darkness surrounded them. They carefully walked close to the stone walls when Tumnus' fingers touched a torch and he looked at it. Suddenly the torch was lit as he jumped and saw the other torches flicker into life. The cave was lit with a warm glow as they stood near the torch and Tumnus sighed, tilting his head to one side.

"It seems like we're expected," Tumnus whispered as they walked onward and the shadows flickered on the stone walls. They walked down a side tunnel as the torches flickered and the sounds of water dripping filled the air. After entering a large cavern, Tumnus looked at the map when he realized that the map had ended at the large cavern and he looked up at the rocks hanging down from the ceiling of the cavern.

"Why did you stop?" Arayna asked.

"The map ends here," Tumnus said when a light appeared in a side tunnel and they looked at the light. Arayna held onto the crossbow while Tinkleberry held the handle of the sword tightly in her hands and Brock and Orin stood next to them. Slowly they walked to the side tunnel then walked down the side tunnel until they came to a larger cavern and Tumnus' eyes widened. The walls were carved from white marble as the runes shimmered in gold lettering and the columns encircled the cavern. The marble statues of faun warriors were in between the columns and double doors made of stone were at the back of the cavern. A large, stone alter stood at the center of the cavern and the large, stone alter was stained with what looked like dried blood. There was a hole at the top of the cavern and the light shimmered down, a large circle of light spreading across the floor. Torches were in holders on the columns and the torches flickered, casting shadows everywhere.

"Careful," Tinkleberry whispered as they walked toward the center of the cavern and headed for the large, stone alter. They stood in front of the large, stone alter when Tumnus looked at the dried blood and Brock stood next to him, sniffing the dried blood.

"It's bear blood," Brock growled.

"Oh no," Arayna whispered when something moved in the shadows as Tinkleberry, Arayna and the animals encircled Tumnus and he reached down, picking up a leg bone that was on the ground. They watched as the shadows shifted then something moved closer and the animals growled.

"Greetings," a female voice said when they saw three figures walking closer and the figures were wearing white robes with hoods and the robes were lined with runes in gold.

"Who are you?" Tumnus asked.

"Who are you?" the first figure asked when Tumnus looked down and noticed the robe ended at the top of black hooves.

"Are you demons?"

"Are you?"

"Let's just run them through then figure out the rest later," Tinkleberry said. She gasped when the figures waved their hands and the sword, leg bone and crossbow vanished. The figures walked closer when one of them looked at Aryana and Tumnus then looked at each other and the figures walked away, heading toward the large, stone alter.

"Are you two fauns?" one of the figures asked, looking at Arayna and Tumnus.

"Yes," Arayna said as the figures reached up and slowly lowered the hoods. "They're…they're fauns."

The first female faun was as tall as Tumnus and she had long, brown hair, fur and hide and the light shimmered in her brown eyes. The second female faun was a little shorter than the first female faun and had long, white hair and green eyes. The last female faun was as tall as Tumnus and he noticed her hair, fur, hide and eyes matched his. Slowly, he walked close as he looked at them and slowly blinked his eyes.

"Who are you?" he asked and the third female faun softly smiled at him.

"We are the Elders," the first female faun said with a nod of her head.

"I am Tumnus," Tumnus said then turned to Arayna, Tinkleberry, Orin and Brock and pointed to them. "This is Arayna, this is Tinkleberry, this is Orin and that is Brock."

"Why are you here?"

"Well, uh, my brother, Tamnus, won this map and it is rumored to lead to the Eye of the Moon," Tumnus said as he showed the third female faun the map.

"This is, indeed, the map leading to the stone. Why did you seek it?" the third female faun asked.

"Well, um, no real reason other than to see if the Eye of the Moon exists."

"Where is your brother?" the second female faun asked.

"He died in the war along with my other brothers."

"I see. Tell me, will you take the three tests to see if you are worthy of the Eye of the Moon?" the second female faun asked.

"What sort of tests?" Arayna asked.

"There are three tests. They are the Test of the Head, the Test of the Heart and the Test of the Hand," the first female faun said. "Pass all three tests and the Eye of the Moon is yours."

"Do we get to pick which test we wish to do first?" Tumnus asked.

"Yes, but only you will be doing the tests," the first female faun said.

"No, I will not…." Tinkleberry said then saw the look in Tumnus' eyes and sighed, lowering her head.

"Are you ready?" the second female faun asked and Tumnus nodded his head.

"Then come and pick which test you will do first," the third female faun said as she brought out a cloth bag and jiggled the cloth bag. Something rattled inside the cloth bag as he walked closer and she opened the cloth bag. He placed his right hand inside the cloth bag when he took hold of something and lifted his hand out of the cloth bag. Tumnus opened his hand when he saw a hand shaped rock in his hand and the third female faun softly smiled at him. "You have picked the Test of the Hand."

"And what is the Test of the Hand?" Tumnus asked.

"You will see," the first female faun said as they headed for the double doors at the back of the room and Arayna looked at Tumnus. Tumnus took her hand as they followed the Elders when they stopped at the double doors and the first female faun opened the doors. After the double doors closed behind them, they walked down a large, marble hallway as the sounds of the hooves echoed around them and the torches flickered from the torches on the walls. They walked along when they came to a stone door and the second female faun opened the door. They walked inside an elegantly decorated dining hall as they looked around and the long wooden table was at the center of the room. They walked to the high back chairs when the Elders sat down then looked at them and Tumnus wondered what to do next.

"Please sit," the first female faun said as they sat down and Orin and Brock settled near the fireplace to the right of the room. The first female faun clapped her hands when the table was suddenly set and the food sat on silver platters and wine was in crystal jugs.

"Oh," Arayna whispered. They watched as the trays moved across the table and serve the food while the bottles poured the wine then settled back on the table and Tumnus looked at the food.

"Please eat," the second female faun said as Tumnus shrugged then poked his fork into the meat and used the knife to cut it. He placed some of the meat into his mouth when he started to chew and smiled.

"This is very good!" Tumnus said as the Elders smiled and Arayna and Tinkleberry started eating. Brock and Orin noticed the bowls of meat in front of them when they started eating and Orin's tail went back and forth.

The moonlight shimmered on the large, stone alter as Tumnus sat against the large, stone alter and looked at the shadows. Sighing, he felt like he wasn't alone when he looked to the right and someone walked closer, standing next to him.

"Why are you still awake?" the third female faun asked as she knelt down and he could just see her face.

"I, uh, I couldn't sleep," Tumnus said softly and looked down at his hooves.

"Why? "

"Well, um, I'm not really sure. I guess I'm afraid."

"I would be surprised if you weren't scared. You could always decline and go home."

"Parts of me are screaming to do just that, but I have come so far to give up now," he said then sighed, placing the back of his head against the large, stone alter. "I wish I was brave like my brothers and father."

"You are," the third female faun said and he gave her a blank look.

"That's what my father says."

"What did he say when you told him you were going after the Eye of the Moon?"

"I didn't tell him."

"I see. Well, it is wrong to keep things from one's father," the third female faun said as he looked at her and tilted his head to one side.

"What do you mean?"

"One must never keep secrets from one's parents," the third female faun said then lowered her head and looked at the floor. "Now, come, it is late and you must be rested for tomorrow."

"Um, what, exactly, is the test?"

"You will have to fight to save that which is most important to you."

"And what would that be?"

"You shall find out soon enough. Now, come, it is time for bed," she said then held her hand out and he stood up, taking her hand. Tumnus felt totally confused as they walked into the shadows and the shadows of the clouds overhead floated gently across the light on the floor.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

_The sunlight sparkled off the leaves while Tumnus walked along the path and was amazed how many gardens surrounded Cair Paravel. Walking under the arches wrapped with roses, he placed his hands behind his back and breathed in the many scents drifting in the breeze. He stopped suddenly when he saw a group of fairies near a bush as they talked quickly to each other and he saw the fear on their faces. Walking closer, he saw the large spider web and at the center of the spider web was a female fairy with long, white hair and ice blue eyes. She was struggling to get free of the spider web while the other fairies tried to help her and Tumnus looked around, trying to find something to free her. He then heard a high scream when he saw a large spider crawling on the spider web and Tumnus looked down, seeing a stick on the ground. The end of the stick was a sharp point as he picked the stick up and watched the spider moving toward the fairy. Roaring, he swung the stick down as he pinned the spider to the ground then he grinded the stick into the spider's body and the spider wiggled on the ground. A few moments passed until the spider became still and Tumnus let go of the stick. Panting, he went onto his knees as he placed his hands on his thighs and looked up at the sky._

"_Is she alright?" he finally asked as he looked at the fairies and saw that the fairy had her eyes closed. Carefully, he brushed the webbing around her away then held her in his hand and brushed the webbing off of her. One of the fairies hovered near his hand then landed on his palm as the little fairy held the other fairy in his arms and was whispered to her. Tumnus watched as the little fairy opened her eyes and the other fairy hugged her. Smiling, Tumnus placed them on the ground away from the spider then stood up and started walking away. He stopped when the fairies flew around him and he titled his head to one side. "What's the matter?"_

"_What is your name?" one of the fairies asked._

"_My name is Tumnis," Tumnus said and the fairies said his name over and over again as they flew around his head. Smiling, he watched the fairies flying away when he placed his hands behind his back and started walking down the path. He stopped when he felt something moving on the top of his head then the little fairy with the long, white hair and ice blue eyes looked down at him as she waved and he held his hand out, allowing her to land on his palm. "Hello, who are you?"_

"_Tinkleberry," the little fairy said with a nod of her head and Tumnus smiled, nodding his head._

"_Are you alright?"_

"_Yesyesyesyes!" Tinkleberry said four times and Tumnus softly laughed._

"_That's good. Now, I want you to be more careful. Spiders are very dangerous," he said as she nodded her head then flew away and he smiled, walking down the path._

_The bedroom was semi dark while the fire popped in the fireplace and Tumnus snuggled under the duvet, propping the pillow under his head. He watched the shadows moving on the wall when he saw a tiny, white light shoot by and he sat up, wrapping the duvet around his legs. The tiny, white light sailed around him when he held his hands out and the tiny, white light landed on his palm. He blinked his eyes a few times when he looked at Tinkleberry and she smiled up at him._

"_Well, hello, what are you doing here?" he asked._

"_I live here now," she said and he gave her a confused look._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I am yours now," she said and Tumnus' eyes widened._

"_You're mine?" he asked, frowning. "Do you mean you're my servant?"_

"_Yesyesyesyes!" she said and he sighed, brushing some hair from his eyes._

"_Oh, uh, I think there has been some misunderstanding. True, I did save you from the spider, but that doesn't mean you have to be my servant. Oh, don't look at me like that. You can still be my friend, if you wish," he said as she looked at him with sad eyes then thought for a few minutes and smiled._

"_Friendfriendfriendfriend!" she said as he rolled his eyes, smiled then sighed._

"_Well, if you're going to stay, I suggest you find somewhere to sleep," he said as she flew to the pillow and he looked over at her. "Uh, besides there, I tend to roll over and I might squish you."_

_He watched her flying toward the small, wooden table when he noticed the small house for the first time and smiled, shaking his head. He watched her go inside the small house then close the door and Tumnus slid under the duvet and rolled onto his side. Smiling, he closed his eyes as the fire popped in his eyes and drifted off to sleep. _

The torches flickered on the walls as the Elders led Tumnus down the long hallway and he looked at the paintings on the walls. He was given breakfast in the room they had given him and he hadn't seen Orin, Brock, Arayna or Tinkleberry anywhere. They kept walking when they came to a large, stone door and he looked at large, stone door.

"Um, what's in there?" he asked and the first female faun looked at him with a blank look on her face.

"Inside is where you will face the first test," the first female faun said. 'Do you wish to proceed?"

"Yes, but, um, where are my friends?"

"You will see them if you survive this," the second female faun said and he arched his eyebrows up as his eyes widened.

"Open the door and go inside," the third female faun said as Tumnus walked to the large, stone door and pushed the large, stone door open. The large, stone door screamed as he pushed then walked into the semi dark room and looked around. The large, stone door slammed shut as he jumped and sighed. His hooves clicked on the stone floor while he looked around and noticed the webbing hanging from the walls and ceiling. He moved by some rocks when he saw the skeletons of fauns and other beings lying on the floor and titled his head to one side. He walked down a side tunnel when he walked inside a large chamber and stopped short, looking at what was in front of him.

"TINKLEBERRY!" Tumnus shouted when he looked at Tinkleberry hanging from the ceiling and she was wrapped in the webbing. He ran to the webbing when he gently lifted her head up and felt her breath on his face, "Tinkleberry! Can you hear me? Wake up! "

Tinkleberry slowly opened her eyes when she looked at him with sad eyes and he brushed the hair from her eyes.

"Master Tumnus?" Tinkleberry asked with a weak voice as he looked around and found a knife on the floor.

"Don't move! I'll have you free in no time!" Tumnus shouted when something moved in the shadows and he looked around the chamber.

"No, don't, just leave me. It's what I deserve," Tinkleberry whispered and he looked at her with a stunned look on his face.

"What are you talking about?" Tumnus asked when something moved closer and he looked around. He found a long spear on the floor when he picked the long spear up and something clicked in the darkness.

"I failed you," Tinkleberry whispered when a large spider with two, red eyes and thick black hairs dangling over its body came out of the shadows and the pincers clicked together. "Just let it kill me.".

"No!" Tumnus shouted while he watched the spider come closer and held the spear tightly in both hands. "I didn't let it kill you then and I will NOT let it kill you now!"

The spider moved closer as Tumnus jabbed the spear at the spider and the spider moved back. The spider moved around the chamber as Tumnus watched the spider and the spider came at him. Tumnus got out of the way as the spider moved into the shadows and he looked around. He heard something when he looked up and saw that the spider had climbed onto the ceiling and jumped. Tumnus got out of the way when he ran to the broken pieces of stone scattered around the room and climbed up onto a stone while using one hand to hold onto the spear. The spider followed as he jabbed the spear at the spider and the spider tried to knock the spear out of his hand. Tumnus held on when he jabbed the spear at the spider and poked it in one eye. A green blood shot into the air as the spider roared and the roar echoed in the chamber. Tumnus shook as he pulled the spear out of the spider's eye and the spider came at him again. He jumped out of the way as he landed on the stone to his left and the spider screeched, the pincers clicking wildly back and forth. After poking out the remaining eyes on one side of the spider's head, Tumnus kept on the blind side of the spider as he jabbed the spear into the spider's side and the spider roared, turning toward him.

"Oh dear," Tumnus said when he pulled the spear out of the spider's side then saw the other spear and picked the spear up. He jumped to the next stone when the spider turned and roared. After blinding the spider with a few well aimed spear thrusts, he watched the spider then noticed a higher stone near the stone he was standing on and softly smiled. Though he was sweaty, dirty and bone tired as well as every muscle in his body aching, he placed the spears up on the stone then climbed up to the top of the stone.

"_This would be a lot easier if I was half mountain goat instead of half deer," _Tumnus thought as he smiled then pulled himself up and picked up the spears. He watched the spider moving around the chamber when the spider moved right under him and he sighed, looking up at the ceiling. _"W__ell, I am either going to get killed or do something really brave!"_

Tumnus roared when he jumped onto the spider's back then drove the first spear into its back and the green blood squirted into the air. The spider roared as it tried to buck him off, but Tumnus held onto the spear and pushed it down farther, causing more blood to squirt into the air. The spider bucked as he kept his balance then turned and raised the other spear into the air, keeping out of the way of the sharp barbs on the spider's legs that were trying to hit him. Tumnus roared as he rammed the spear into the spider's head and the green blood shot into the air. He held on as the spider roared and thrashed about then he jumped and the spider crashed to the ground. He rolled on the floor when he sat up while watched the death of the spider and panting, waiting for his heart to slow down.

"_Please don't let me pass out!_" Tumnus thought as he went to lie on the floor and felt the coolness of the stone tickling his skin. He watched the shadows when he carefully sat up and felt a bit dizzy. He shook his head out when he got up and walked to Tinkleberry, picking the knife off the floor from where he dropped it. He walked to the webbing when he used the knife to cut the webbing and Tinkleberry looked at him with such sadness in her eyes. Tinkleberry slid down from the webbing as he caught her and they sat on the floor, holding onto each other.

"Why did you do that?" Tinkleberry whispered in his ear and he gently held her away from him and locked eyes with her.

"What do you mean why did I do that? You are my friend, that's why!" Tumnus said as she brushed the sweat off his chest and he slid her into him, gently rocking her, "Now, will you PLEASE tell me why you wanted to die and how you failed me?"

"I failed you when I didn't save you at the stream. I wanted to, but…"

"You can't swim, can you?" Tumnus teased, but noticed the look in her eyes and blinked his eyes a few times. "You can't?"

"No, I can't. I can jump over stones, but I can't swim. I never learned how," Tinkleberry whispered and he softly rocked her back and forth. "You must be so ashamed of me."

"No! No, I'm not! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because we would have never made it across if I had. I looked at the map and there wasn't a bridge nearby, so we had to cross there," Tinkleberry said then looked at him with a small smile on her face. "Why were you afraid to cross?"

"Well, um, it has to do with something that happened when I was small. I nearly drowned in a stream and have been afraid of running water ever since. Now, the Eastern Ocean doesn't bother me, but running streams, fast running ones, do. Silly, but that's why," Tumnus said as he smiled and she smiled back.

"Silly faun," Tinkleberry whispered when she placed her head against his shoulder and he stroked her hair.

"Silly little fey," Tumnus whispered when the large, stone door opened and the Elders came in the room. They looked at the dead spider then at Tumnus and Tinkleberry when he let go of Tinkleberry and stood up. "How dare you?"

"Pardon?" the first female faun asked.

"I cannot believe you would do this to her! Don't you understand that she is afraid of spiders?" Tumnus shouted as he came closer and the Elders looked at him with blank looks on their faces.

"It was a part of the test. You passed. Now, come and pick the next test. That is if you wish to continue," the second female faun said as he walked closer and looked at the cloth bag. She jiggled the cloth bag as he heard the clicking sound and sighed. She opened the cloth bag when he reached inside the cloth bag with his right hand and felt around the cloth bag. He took something out of the cloth bag as he opened his hand and saw the heart shape rock in his hand.

"Ah, you picked the Test of the Heart," the first female faun said and he sighed, looking at the stone.

"And what is the Test of the Heart?" he asked.

"You will see soon enough. Now, come, you need to eat and rest," the third female faun said as he nodded his head and they left the room while the torches flickered in the green blood on the floor.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

_The sunlight shimmered off the leaves as three year old Tumnus walked next to his brothers and their laughter echoed around them._

_"I can't believe it! He just reached in and scooped them out!" Tamnus said as they walked down the path and Tumnus smiled, holding onto a string of fish that was half dragging behind him._

_"Where did you learn how did you do that, Stick?" Ternus asked._

_"I watched de bears catching dem," Tumnus said and Talnus picked the string up._

_"Here, let me carry them. You're going to get them all dirty," Talnus said as Tumnus nodded and they headed down the path._

_"What do you think Father got at the village? Fish by itself is boring," Telnus said and tossed some stones into the bushes._

_"I hope it isn't something disgusting," Timnus said._

_"I hope he brings some cherry cakes home!" Tolnus said and brushed some of his fringe out of his eyes._

_"Well, whatever it is, we have to eat it," Talnus said when they came to the stream and they watched the water rushing by the shoreline. "Oh great, Father was right. The stream is all swollen from the rains."_

_"How are we going to get across then?" Ternus asked._

_"I guess we have to hop on the stones," Timnus said as he pointed to the stones sticking out of the water and Tumnus walked closer, looking at the water roaring passed the shoreline._

_"No, dat's too scary!" Tumnus said as he shook and Talnus walked closer, placing the string of fish down on the ground then knelt down in front of him._

_"It's ok, Stick, just a few jumps and we're across," Talnus said and softly smiled at him._

_"But I got short leggies."_

_"If I can do it, Stick, then you can!" Tolnus said as he hopped to the first stone, turned and looked at him. "Come on!"_

_Talnus stood up when he picked the string of fish up and they headed for the shore. Talnus hopped to the first stone when he stood near Tolnus and took his hand. Hopping to the next stone, they watched as Tamnus and the others hopped from one stone to the other and Tumnus stood at the shore, watching them while his little body shook with fear._

_"Come on, Stick, you can do it!" Tamnus said from the other side of the stream as they looked at Tumnus and Tumnus shook, looking at the water._

_"He isn't going to do it," Ternus sighed._

_"Then let's leave him," Telnus said._

_"And have Father stick us if we came home without him?" Tolnus asked. Talnus sighed when he handed Tamnus the string of fish then hopped back across the stones and looked down at Tumnus. Tumnus shook and frowned when Talnus knelt down in front of him and smiled._

_"Come on, Stick, it's not that far," Talnus said when he stood up, held his hand out and Tumnus looked at his brother's hand. He carefully took Talnus' hand as they headed for the shoreline then Talnus jumped to the first stone and turned around. He held his hands out as Tumnus looked at the water then backed up and jumped. Talnus caught him as they smiled at each other and Talnus jumped to the second stone. He held his hands out as Tumnus backed up then jumped and Talnus caught him, holding him in his arms. "See, it's not so bad, is it?"_

_Tumnus shook his head as Talnus placed him down then jumped to the third stone and turned around. Tumnus noticed the moss on the stone as he shook and Talnus nodded his head for him to jump. Tumnus backed up when he jumped, but landed on the moss and fell off the stone into the fast running water._

_"Tumnus!" Talnus shouted then dived into the water and swam after him. Tumnus popped in and out of the water as Talnus swam faster then caught him and held onto him, "It's alright, Stick, I got you!"_

_"Swim this way!" Tamnus shouted from the shore as Talnus held onto Tumnus and swam toward the shoreline. He reached the shoreline as he handed Tumnus to Tamnus then pulled himself out of the water and rested on his back, breathing hard and fast through his nose. Talnus looked up at them as Tamnus held onto Tumnus and Tumnus was crying, "Hey now. It's alright, Stick, you're ok."_

_"Father is going to stick us good!" Ternus said as Talnus sat up and took Tumnus in his arms, rocking him._

_"Father isn't going to know. We'll take the long way home and will dry by the time we get there," Talnus said as he stood up and held Tumnus in his arms._

_"But he'll know the moment he looks at Stick. He's terrified," Tolnus said._

_"No, he won't," Talnus said while tickling Tumnus as Tumnus giggled and wiggled in his arms, "See, he's fine."_

_"Then let's get going," Telnus said as they headed down the path and Talnus held onto Tumnus, who placed his head on Talnus' shoulder._

_"Hey Stick," Talnus whispered._

_"What?" Tumnus whispered._

_"Sorry."_

_"You don't have to be sorry. I have short leggies and missed de rock. You my hero," Tumnus whispered as he smiled and Talnus ruffled Tumnus' hair. They walked along as the sun shined on the leaves when Tumnus smelt something and looked up._

_"Berries!" Tumnus said as he pointed to the bushes and Talnus picked a few berries into his hand and Tumnus nibbled on the berries as they walked down the path. They arrived at the cave when they stopped and saw Tilnus standing in front of the open door._

_"Uh oh," Tamnus whispered as they stopped and Tilnus glared at them._

_"Give him to me," Tilnus growled as Talnus handed Tumnus to him and Tilnus looked at the door then back at them. They slowly walked inside as Tilnus followed while holding Tumnus close to him and softly growled. They walked down the stairs when they stood in a line and Tilnus walked closer, glaring from one brother to the other. He stroked Tumnus' hair when he placed Tumnus down and Little Tumnus held onto Tilnus' hand._

_"Well?" Tilnus demanded._

_"Um, we caught fish for dinner," Tamnus said as he showed him the string of fish and Tilnus walked closer, slapping the string of fish out of Tamnus' hand._

_"I don't care about that! What did I tell you about the stream? I told you NOT to go there because it was swollen and the water was too fast!"_

_"But it was the only way home," Ternus said._

_"So you crossed it and were going to leave HIM?" Tilnus shouted as he pointed to Tumnus and Tumnus was sitting on the floor, holding the string of fish up and counted the fish._

_"He wasn't going to come with us," Telnus whispered and Tilnus walked closer, slapping him hard in the face._

_"He was afraid! Why didn't you just pick him up and carry him?"_

_"We thought he could make it on his own," Tolnus said._

_"I went and got him," Talnus said._

_"But you made him HOP from stone to stone instead of carrying him!" Tilnus shouted. "And what happens? He fell in the water!"_

_"I jumped in and got him."_

_"You wouldn't have had to if you had carried him! You put BOTH of you in danger!" Tilnus shouted when Tumnus got up, walked to the stairs and started going up the stairs, "Where are you going?"_

_Tumnus didn't say a word as he headed for the open door and walked outside. He walked along the path when he felt someone placed their arms around him, picked him up and turn him around. He looked into Talnus' eyes when Tumnus sniffed and started crying. Talnus held him until Tumnus calmed down when he walked back to the door and went inside, closing the door behind them. Talnus walked down the stairs when he walked to where Tilnus was sitting and gently placed Tumnus on Tilnus' lap. Tilnus held Tumnus as he rocked him back and forth and kissed the top of Tumnus' head._

_"Um, Father, how did you find out what happened at the stream?" Timnus finally asked, sitting on the stool next to Tilnus._

_"The trees told me," Tilnus said as he rocked Tumnus and Tumnus started playing with Tilnus' fingers._

_"We really weren't going to leave him," Tolnus said._

_"And I fell in 'cause I has short leggies and missed de rock," Tumnus said, smiling and Tilnus smiled back._

_"Well, that is old water under the bridge now. Who wants supper?" Tilnus asked as he got up when Tumnus ran to where the string of fish lay on the floor, picked up the string of fish and handed the string of fish to Tilnus, who smiled down at him and ruffled Tumnus' hair._

Opening his eyes, Tumnus wiped the tears moving down his cheeks with the back of his hand then rolled onto his back and looked at the ceiling. He watched the shadows flickering on the ceiling when he smelt something and sat up, seeing the tray of food and drink on the table at the center of the room. Moving the duvet back, he got out of bed when he walked to the table then moved the high back chair back, sitting down. He started eating as he wondered what the second test was about and what a heart had to do with it. He shrugged as he ate while the door opened and he looked up, seeing the third female faun coming closer. She stopped near the table when he placed the fork down and sat back against the high back chair.

"Good morning," the third female faun said with a nod of her head.

"Good morning," Tumnus said, nodding his head.

"If you are finished with your breakfast," the third female faun said while pointing with her hands toward the door as Tumnus placed the fork on the plate then got up and they walked to the door, leaving the room. They walked along the hallway as he looked at her and noticed that her hood was pulled down low enough that all he could see was her chin.

"Uh, if you don't mind me asking, what does the heart have to do with the next test?" Tumnus asked.

"You will have to choice which is more important. Your life or the life of someone you care about."

"I don't understand."

"You will see," the third female faun said when he saw the first and second female fauns standing near a large, iron door and the first female faun smiled at him.

"Good morning," the first female faun said with a nod of her head.

"Good morning," Tumnus said, nodding his head.

"Do you wish to continue?" the second female faun asked, pointing toward the large, iron door.

"Yes, I do, but, um, where are my friends?"

"You will see them if you survive," the first female faun said as Tumnus rolled his eyes then he walked to the large, iron door. Grunting softly, he pushed the large, iron door open when he walked in the semi dark room and the large, iron door closed behind him, making him jump. He felt the same ill at ease feeling he had when he went into the room with the giant spider as the torches in the iron holders on the walls flickered into life and the sound of water dripped somewhere in the shadows. The floor was stone with patches of moss scattered among the stone as he picked one of the torches out of the iron holder and moved cautiously along the pathway that led to a side tunnel. Walking down the side tunnel, he heard the sound of running water as he came to the end of the side tunnel and stopped short, standing on the edge of a ledge.

"No," Tumnus whispered as the large stream spread out before him and the water roared loudly in his ears. The water slammed against the rocks sticking out of the water as pieces of the rocks fell into the swirling water and Tumnus noticed that the water dropped off into the darkness at the far end of the tunnel. He watched the water while his heart slammed painfully against his ribs when something caught his attention and he looked at the large, flat rock that rose out of the water. "ARAYNA!"

Arayna was sitting at the center of the large, flat top rock when her head snapped up and she looked toward the shore, seeing Tumnus standing at the edge of the ledge. He moved back and forth as if he was trying to figure out how to get to her and she stood up, cupping her hands over her mouth.

"TUMNUS, NO, GO BACK!" Arayna shouted as the water slammed against the large, flat top rock and chipped off large chunks of rock, making her scream.

"Hold on! I'm coming!" Tumnus said as he looked at the first rock and licked his lips. Calculating the distance between the edge of the ledge and the first rock, he moved back a bit when he ran then jumped and landed on the first rock. Arayna watched while Tumnus tried to figure the distance between the first and second rocks then sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. Tumnus backed up while the water roared around him when he jumped to the second rock and nearly slipping on the wet spots.

"BE CAREFUL!" Arayna shouted as he nodded then looked at the third rock, calculating the distance between the second and third rock. He noticed that the third rock was covered in thick moss as he felt slightly light headed and water shimmered on the moss. There was only one clear spot at the center of the rock as he prayed that he wouldn't faint and looked the water roaring around him. He took a deep breath when he moved back, jumped and landed on the clear spot. He smiled when he looked at the other rocks and hopped over them, landing a few moments later in front of Arayna. Kneeling down in front of her, he held his arms out as she slid into him and he wrapped his arms around her, gently rocking her back and forth. Neither of them said a word for a few moments while the water roared around them and pieces of rock fell into the swirling water.

"I can't believe you did that!" Arayna whispered then started sobbing and Tumnus rocked her while stroking her hair.

"Sh, it's alright," Tumnus said as she placed her hand against his chest and felt his heart pounding wildly under her fingers. He held her hand against his chest as he looked around and watched the water slamming against the large, flat head rock. Large chunks of rock fell into the water as he looked toward the spot where the water fell off into the darkness then looked at Aryana and sighed, brushing the hair out of his eyes. "We have to get out of here."

"It's too dangerous!"

"I know, but it looks like we have no choice," Tumnus said as they got up and he took her hand. They hopped from one rock to the other when they came to the third rock and he looked at it. The moss shimmered in the dim light as he calculated the distance when Arayna placed her hand on his arm and he looked at her, titling his head to one side. He looked deeply into her eyes when he moved closer then kissed her sweetly on the lips. She looked slightly shocked as he moved back and lowered his head, looking at their hooves. "Oh, uh, I shouldn't have done that."

"No, it's alright," she said while a blush crossed her cheeks and he smiled, taking her hands in his. She moved closer when she kissed his lips while the water roared around them and he moved back, looking at the water. Arayna watched while he moved back and jumped and landed on the clear spot, turning around to look at her. He moved back a bit when Arayna jumped then landed near him and he sweetly smiled at her. He then looked at the next rock when Aryana heard something and her eyes widened.

"Tumnus?"

"Yes?"

"THAT!" Arayna shouted when he turned to the left and saw a large wave of water came crashing around the rocks and rushed toward them. The roaring of the water pounded in their ears as he held Arayna against him and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Suddenly the wave of water crashed over them as large drops of water pelted them and they screamed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

When the water retreated, Tumnus and Arayna realized they were in front of the large, iron door and the large, iron door opened. The Elders walked in the room while Tumnus moved in front of Arayna and the Elders could see the anger in his eyes.

"Well done," the first female faun said while Tumnus balled his hands into fists and a low, inhuman growl rumbled from his throat. His father had ingrained into him that he should never hit a female, but something inside him wanted to pound all three of them into a pile of blood, flesh and bone. Arayna slid her arm around his waist as he looked at her then sighed and the anger roaring inside him swiftly melted away.

"We were concerned that you wouldn't rescue her in time," the second female faun said as he glared at her and his heart slammed in his ears.

"Come, you must eat and rest," the third female faun said as they turned and left the room. Arayna saw the anger returning to his eyes as Tumnus sighed and they left the room while the large, iron door closed silently behind them.

The fire crackled in the fireplace as tips of hair peeked out of the top of the duvet when Tumnus moved the duvet down and gently held onto the top of the pillow. Yawning, Tumnus opened his eyes when he rolled onto his back and looked at the shadows moving on the ceiling. Moving the duvet back, Tumnus got out of bed when he noticed the plates of food and a silver pitcher on the table as he shook the sleep out of his head and walked to the table, moving the chair back. Sitting down, he started eating when the door opened and he looked up, seeing the third female faun in the doorway. The third female faun walked toward the table then stood near the chair as he looked at her and she smiled, placing her hands behind her back.

"Good morning," Tumnus said.

"Good morning. Are you ready for the last test?" the third female faun asked.

"Yes. Um, if you don't mind, what is the last test? Do I have to solved puzzles or riddles?"

"No, but you will finally understand things that have been haunting you mind," she said as he frowned, titled his head to one side and sipped on some tea.

"I don't understand," Tumnus said as she sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You will see soon enough. Now, eat, the food is getting cold," the third female faun said as he shrugged then started eating and noticed the sad look in her eyes. He ate when he started feeling dizzy as black dots swirled around in front of his eyes and his blood softly pounded in his ears. He dropped the fork onto the plate when he slid out of the chair and she caught him, sliding onto the floor and held him in her arms.

"What did you do to me?" Tumnus whispered as he closed his eyes and she stroked his hair while tears trickled down her cheeks.

"I am so sorry," the third female faun whispered while holding him against her chest and gently rocked him back and forth as the fire crackled in the fireplace.

"Stick?" a voice called out as Tumnus opened his eyes then slowly sat up, shaking his head side to side. Looking around, he noticed that he was in a cave as the torches in iron holders on the walls flickered and he blinked his eyes a few times.

"Are you coming or not?" a voice called out as he slowly got up, held onto the wall with one hand and shook his head out as he tried to figure out what was going on. He recognized the voices, but a part of him couldn't believe what he was hearing and he sighed, rubbing his eyes with his fingers. He moved down the tunnel when he noticed light coming from the mouth of the cave and sighed, walking outside. He suddenly noticed that he was in a forest as he looked up at the sky and the sun shimmered off the leaves while the wind gently blew on his skin.

"This way, Stick," a voice called out as he walked along the trail then stopped suddenly and looked at the lamppost. He blinked his eyes a few times when he felt someone tap him on the back of his head and he spun around, seeing no one behind him. Sighing, he looked around when he felt like he had to home when he half ran toward the trees and the wind whistled in his ears. The rocks rose around him when he stopped in front of the door to his house and breathed hard and fast through his nose.

"Are you coming in or not?" a voice called out as he walked to the door and jumped as the door slowly opened. Placing his hand on the worn wood, he walked inside as he looked around and stood at the top of the stairs. He walked slowly down the stairs when the door slammed shut and he spun around, looking at the door. Slowly turning around, he landed hard on his bottom on the step after he saw his brothers standing at the bottom of the stairs and his eyes widened, his blood pounding loudly in his ears.

"No, it can't be," Tumnus whispered as he tried to stand up, but his legs refused to work and Talnus walked closer, hold his hand out.

"Up you come," Talnus said as he helped Tumnus to his hooves then down the stairs and Tumnus noticed the large, oozing gash across Talnus' chest.

"She, um, she killed me," Tumnus whispered in reference to the third female faun and Tamnus walked closer, placing his hand on Tumnus' shoulder.

"You're not dead, Stick. Well, not yet," Tamnus said and Tumnus saw that Tamnus' throat was cut, the blood spread out in a dark stain across his neck and chest.

"I don't understand."

"Your heart's got a few beats left, but that's beside the point. You're here for a reason," Telnus said as he took the pipe off the mantel then removed a long matchstick out of the wooden box and lit the long matchstick. Tumnus watched the smoke come out of the large hole in Telnus' chest as Telnus puffed on the pipe then looked down and sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Always said that would kill you," Ternus teased as Telnus glared at him and growled. Tumnus saw a large hole in Ternus' stomach while some of Ternus' internal organs dangled out of the large hole and Tumnus felt a little ill.

"Why am I here?" Tumnus asked as he blinked his eyes a few times and started pacing back and forth.

"Why are any of us here?" Timnus teased as Tumnus stood in front of him and noticed that he was missing one arm and he could see the wall behind Timnus through the large, oozing hole in the middle of Timnus' chest.

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around it," Tolnus said as he walked closer and Tumnus saw that Tolnus' head was under one of his arms and Tumnus sat on the wooden stool in front of the fireplace.

"That will be enough! Can't you see this is confusing him?" a female voice asked as a female faun came down the stairs and Tumnus' eyes widened while he looked at her. Something about her was familiar as she walked closer and his brothers backed away, all of them except Tolnus lowered their heads in shame.

"Sorry, Mum," Tamnus said as the female faun stood in front of the wooden stool then knelt down in front of Tumnus and placed her hand on top of his hand.

"He, uh, he called you "Mum". Are you our mother?" Tumnus whispered as she softly smiled and brushed the hair out of his eyes.

"Yes, I am," she said and the blood pounded louder in his ears.

"What is your name?" he asked and felt the tears trickling down his cheeks.

"My name is Tyna."

"If any of this is a part of the test, I don't understand what I am supposed to do."

"Well, is there anything you want to ask us? Is there anything you need to know?" Talnus asked as he walked closer and knelt next to Tyna.

"Yes, all I ever wanted to know is how I was supposed to be anything with you as my brothers! You were all stronger, braver, smarter and bolder then I was! No matter what I did, I never thought I could be you!"

"Who said you had to be?" Telnus asked while walking closer and knelt next to Talnus.

"Did you know that every faun I talked to while growing up would tell me how one of you did this or one of you did that then get asked why I never did anything like that? Why was I so shy and so careful? Why didn't I ever take chances? I'll tell you why! It is because I never felt like I was any good! That I was nothing like Father or you! Do you know where that got me? It got me alone, imprisoned, tortured and turned into a statue! If it wasn't for Aslan, I would still be a statue! Does that make me feel better that he did turn me back? No, it doesn't! I have suffered more for it and, even though I have had enough pain to last a thousand life times, I can't escape what I am! I am nothing more than a coward, a traitor and a useless excuse for a faun!" Tumnus shouted while the tears rolled freely down his cheeks and Tamnus walked closer, slapping him hard enough to knock him off the wooden stool and Tumnus landed hard on his bottom.

"TAMNUS!" Tyna shouted as she scooped Tumnus into her arms, wiped the blood dribbling out his nose and rocked him back and forth.

"I will NOT have you talking like that! Don't you think we haven't been watching you? We have! None of us would have done half of what you have done!" Tamnus shouted as Tumnus wiped the blood from his nose and glared up at his brother.

"Name one thing I have done that none of you wouldn't have done?" Tumnus demanded as Tyna rocked him and gently stroked his hair.

"Alright," Tolnus said as he sat on the floor in front of him and Tumnus cringed watching Tolnus tried to balance his severed head on his lap. "I think we all agree that none of us would have let that little human go."

"I would have just led her right to Jadis' castle then gave her over to the witch," Timnus said.

"Yeah, why put yourself in danger over some human?" Ternus asked.

"Better her then me," Telnus said.

"You, um, you mean that?" Tumnus asked.

"Yeah, and I think that would have stopped the war, winter would have ended and things would have been alright," Ternus said.

"It wouldn't have been alright! It still would have been winter!"

"Hush now," Tyna said as she gently stroked the hair on his chest over his heart and Tumnus looked down, softly smiling.

"The other thing we wouldn't have done is free Father from that labor camp," Tamnus said and Tumnus' eyes widened.

'Yeah, going to war was one thing, but going on a suicide mission is just insane," Timnus said.

"But it was our father!" Tumnus said and Tyna hushed him, gently rocking him back and forth.

"And where did it get you? You nearly died!" Tamnus corrected.

"Just goes to show that you are braver then all of us put together," Talnus teased as he ruffled Tumnus' hair and Tumnus sighed, looking at the wall.

"Were you ever ashamed of me?" Tumnus asked as they looked at each other and blinked their eyes a few times.

"No!" they said at once and Tumnus softly laughed.

"Are you ashamed of us?" Timnus asked.

"No," Tumnus said and shook his head.

"Well, we have to go," Talnus said as Tumnus watched them slowly fade away then looked up at Tyna and frowned, snuggling closer.

"I don't remember you," Tumnus whispered.

"You were so small that I am surprised if you remember me at all," Tyna whispered and gently stroked his back. "Would you like me to tell you how I met you father?"

"Yes, please."

"Well, I lived in a small shire not far from your father's shire and it was at a moonlight feast. He was slightly drunk and was dancing around the fire, yelping and swinging his arms like something on fire. I just watched him and he was the most amazing faun I had ever seen. Days later, I was walking in the forest and saw him with some of his friends. They were hopping stones in the stream and he jumped from stone to stone like a deer. Suddenly he fell into the water and came up with his hair in his face. His friends laughed and he snorted, coming to shore right in front of me. He did remember me and we talked. He was such a charmer. He walked me home and came inside for some tea. That was when he asked my father if it was alright for him to court me. I was shocked! I had no idea that he even felt anything for me. He did admit being too shy to ask me to dance the night of the moonlight feast. We courted for a long time. The day we were married, he was so scared that he almost forgot the words to the marriage ceremony. A few years later, in the early summer, Talnus was born, but, to be honest, I felt like he was never going to come out. Tamnus came a few years later and took nearly as long to come out. Telnus was born in the summer during a storm and was the loudest crier. Ternus came in the spring and we were afraid that he was still born. It took a few good hits on his back to get him to breath. Timnus came in the fall and was the heaviest. Tolnus nearly fell out of me. I wasn't laying down when he decided to come out and your father just laughed."

"Do you remember the day I was born?"

"Yes, but before you were born, I had this dream. I saw the most amazing things and saw you as you are now. Just before I woke, someone whispered "Tumnus" and I knew that was your name. You were born in the summer, but not at home."

"Where was I born?"

"You were born in a glade surrounded by berry bushes. You father had seen your brothers being born so he knew what to do and you just came out. You cried so softly and were so tiny. I told your father that your name was "Tumnus" and we stayed the night under the stars. You were my little star and I knew that your life was going to be amazing."

"Was I good baby?"

"Well, you were the one that was always hungry! I couldn't keep you fed!" Tyna teased and he shyly smiled. "You loved to snuggle and be held. You would giggle when I would dry you after your bath and loved being rocked. To get you to sleep, I just hum something and you would be out like a light in no time. The thing was you were such a soft breather that I got scared. Your father found me many a night with my hand on your chest, making sure that you were breathing. You did love being in the sling I used to carry you in and hardly cried."

"I cry a lot nowadays."

"I know. I do remember warning your father not to jiggle you after a bath, but he never listened," Tyna said while brushing the hair from his right horn and he looked at her with a confused look on his face. "You see, you'd pee if you were jiggled. He didn't believe me until the day he did and you squirted him from chest to stomach!"

Tumnus softly laughed at the thought of him peeing on his father when he thought of something and looked up at her.

"Why don't you look like...Um...Well, like they did?" he asked and she gently kissed the top of his head.

"I want you to remember me looking like this," Tyna said as he blinked his eyes a few times then sighed and softly smiled up at her.

"How did you find out about what I have done? They said they had been watching me, but none of you could have seen everything."

"Aslan told me."

"You know Aslan?"

"Yes, now, is there anything else bothering you?"

"I still don't understand is why the fauns at Cair Paravel think me a coward and a traitor."

"Why do they think that you are?"

"That's just it. I don't know. Susan, Peter, Edmund and Lucy, the Sons of Adam and the Daughters of Eve, have told me many times that they don't think of me that way. Father has told me the same. You and my brothers just told me that you don't think me a coward or a traitor. All my friends and those that live at Cair Paravel tell me that they don't think of me as such. I have met many fauns since I came to live with Arayna…. Um, she's….she…uh…. Anyway, they all tell me that I am a hero. So who did I betray?"

"Well, think about it. Is there anyone you've betrayed?" Tyna asked as he thought for a few moments then frowned, looking up at her.

"No, it can't be," Tumnus said when she placed her fingers on his lips and softly smiled at him. Suddenly the soft sound of a heartbeat filled the air as he yawned and she watched him slowly close his eyes. The last thing he remembered as he slid into the darkness was her gently stroking his hair and he sighed, tears trickling gently down his cheeks.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Tumnus slowly opened his eyes when he heard someone softly humming and yawned. He felt someone stroking his hair when he looked up and his eyes widened, seeing the third female faun smiling at down at him.

"Get away from me!" Tumnus said as he tried to sit up, but the room titled around him and he closed his eyes tightly, trying to make the room stop spinning.

"I am so sorry," she whispered as he held her and she rocked him back and forth.

"You tried to kill me!"

"No, what I did was give you something that slowed your heartbeat to the point of death. That allowed you to visit the spirit world and communicate with your mother and brothers. You were in no danger," she said as he opened his eyes then looked deeply into her eyes and she stroked his back.

"I remember," he whispered as he felt his mind fuzzing over with sleep and sighed, half closing his eyes.

"What do you remember?"

"I remember my mother," he said as he opened his eyes again and noticed that she had lowered her hood. His eyes flickered opened a little wider as she smiled down at him and he snuggled closer, placing his arm around her waist. 'You look like her."

"Well, that's because she is my niece," she said and he gave her a puzzled look. "Do you remember when I said it wasn't good to keep secrets from one's parents or keep things from one's father?"

"Yes," he said with a nod of his head.

"When I was picked to become an elder, my father and mother refused. My father stated that the Elders were nothing, but evil creatures and I wasn't going with them. The day I was supposed to leave with the Elders, I…"

"You told your father you were going somewhere else and secretly left with the Elders?"

"Yes," she said as he sadly smiled at her and she brushed the hair from his eyes. "I lost everything and everyone I loved, but they did let me observe my family from time to time. I watched my niece grow and become a wife and mother, but I was unable to save her when the wolves attacked."

"I see. Uh, I have noticed something. Before I did the first test, I dreamt about the day I met Tinkleberry and how I had to kill the spider that was going to eat her. Before I did the second test, I dreamt about when I nearly drowned in a stream when I was small. And now, before you nearly killed me…" he said and she sighed, rolling her eyes. "Sorry. Anyway, I was dreaming about my brothers and how much I missed my mother. All three tests were based on those dreams. How did you do that?"

"We can enter someone's mind while they're sleeping and see their memories, fears and dreams. It isn't something we do on a regular basis, but it does come in handy."

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, what is your name?"

"My name is Tyra."

"So, uh, I passed the test then?"

"Yes, you did," Tyra said as he tried to sit up, but she gently pulled him back against her and rocked him back and forth. "But I don't think you should try to sit up. The potion I gave you will take time to wear off."

Nodding his head, he yawned then closed his eyes as she softly hummed in his ear and he slowly drifted back to sleep.

The door opened while Aryana, Orin, Brock and Tinkleberry stood in front of the large, stone alter when the Elders led Tumnus into the room and Tinkleberry ran to him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she hugged him. He hugged back then let go when he walked to Arayna and she took his hands, locking eyes with him while he smiled sweetly at her.

"Hello," Arayna whispered as he glanced over at the Elders then gently kissed her lips and brushed the hair behind her left ear. They watched the Elders walking closer when he turned and saw something in the first female faun's hands. The dim light from the ceiling shimmered on the white orb as it sparkled in its own light and the first female faun looked at Tumnus.

"Seeing that you have survived the tests, I give you The Eye of The Moon," the first female faun said as he held his hands out and she placed the white orb in his hands. He felt the power pulsating from the white orb as Tumnus tilted his head to one side and smiled.

"Thank you," Tumnus said, slightly nodding his head.

"I must tell you that the Eye of the Moon is very powerful. Many have tried to harness the power, but none have," the second female faun and Tumnus looked at the white orb while the white light swirled behind the glass.

"I guess you will be leaving now," Tyra said as he looked at her and saw the sadness in her eyes.

"Yes," Tumnus said while he barely nodded his head while Tinkleberry thought of something and walked to Tumnus then placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I just thought of something. How do we get home?" Tinkleberry asked and the first female faun smiled.

"All you have to do is think of home and it will take you there," the first female faun said as Tumnus looked at the white orb then closed his eyes. Orin and Brock stood next to Aryna and Tinkleberry as a white light spread out from the white orb and they closed their eyes. The white light flared as the runes on the marble columns shimmered in a gold light then the white light died down as the Elders turned and left the cavern while the doors closed slowly behind them.

The door to Tumnus' home lay on the ground as the white light flared then faded while Tumnus opened his eyes and held Arayna against his side. Sniffing the air, Brock walked to them when it sat on the ground next to them then laid on the ground, placing its chin on top of its paws.

"This isn't home," Brock growled as Tumnus looked down at Brock then looked at the doorway to his former home and sighed.

"This is, um, this is my home," Tumnus said as they walked closer and Arayna looked at the door lying on the ground. Suddenly the white orb started glowing as the white light swirled under the glass and Tumnus felt the heat coming off of the glass. The white orb floated into the air when the white orb sailed over the door and swirled around in a circle. They watched as the door slowly floated into the air when the white orb sailed inside, the door slowly floated back to the opening.

"Um, what is it doing?" Tinkleberry asked as she stood next to Tumnus and he shrugged a shoulder. They watched as lights sparked from behind the glass of the windows after the glass reformed when the door opened and the white orb floated out, landing in Tumnus' hands. They slowly walked to the doorway then went inside as they stood on the top of the stairs and Tumnus nearly dropped the orb.

"Oh my word," Miser Tumnus whispered when he handed the white orb to Tinkleberry then carefully walked down the stairs and the tears trickled down his cheeks. He walked to the kitchen area when he opened the cupboard and took down one of the china teacups, looking at the blue swirls on the sides of the teacup. He placed the teacup back onto the shelf as he touched the little stove and picked up the teakettle. He saw his face shining in the surface of the teakettle as he smiled and placed the teakettle on the little stove. He walked around the room while they watched from the top of the stairs and he wiped the tears from his eyes. "It fixed and replaced everything. Even the things that were destroyed when the wolves attacked and the things I had to sell."

They watched Tumnus walk to the bookcase when he moved his finger along the spines of the books then reached up, picking the little, wooden centaur off the shelf. He held the little, wooden centaur to his chest as he smiled then blinked the tears from his eyes and placed the little, wooden centaur back on the shelf. Aryana walked down the stairs while he walked to the wooden table when he looked at the picture of his father and picked up the frame. Lucy had told him that his father had a nice face and he realized just how much he did look like him.

"Who is this?" Arayna asked as she pointed to the other frame as he looked at the picture and picked up the frame.

"That is my mother," Tumnus said softly as she placed her hand on his shoulder and he sighed, placing the frame back on the wooden table.

"She is very pretty," she said as he nodded and Tinkleberry, Orin and Brock walked down the stairs.

"Who's this?" Tinkleberry asked when she brought over the frame she found on the mantel and Tumnus looked at the picture while a stunned look appeared on his face.

"Oh my word, this is me and my brothers! But that can't be! I tossed this into the fire when I got mad about something!" Tumnus said as he handed the frame to her and looked at the white orb in his hand. "Just how powerful is this thing?"

After handing the white orb to Arayna, they watched while Tumnus walked to the stairs then went upstairs, walking around the small room. He looked at the straw mats when he saw the wooden cradle sitting in the corner and he walked to the small cradle. He knelt down when he saw the blanket inside the small cradle and picked up the blanket. He sniffed the blanket when he smelt something familiar and smiled, tears trickling down his cheeks. It was his mother's scent and he placed the blanket back in the cradle when he stood up and walked back down the stairs. Tumnus walked to the stairs then went up the stairs while they followed him and he opened the door, going outside. A short time later they arrived at the lamppost when he stopped and watched the flame flickering behind the glass.

"Now this is interesting," he said as he looked at the green leaves and the white orb shimmered in Tinkleberry's hands and he placed his hand on the lamppost. "The leaves are green."

"But how can that be? It's late autumn/early winter," Arayna said as he nodded and Tinkleberry handed Tumnus the white orb.

"What do you think happened?" she asked when the white orb started glowing and Orin and Brock walked closer, standing next to them. Before they could move, the white light increased then flared as they vanished and the flame flickered softly behind the glass.

The throne room was quiet as Lucy, Susan, Edmund and Peter sat on the thrones and Lucy picked at the arm of the throne. Suddenly the doors opened when Tilnus, Aranno and Oreius came inside and Peter lifted his head, looking at them.

"Have the search parties returned?" Peter asked as Tilnus, Aranno and Oreius stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked at them.

"Yes, but they report there's still not sign of them," Oreius said and Peter sighed, brushing the hair out of his eyes.

"They couldn't have just disappeared," Edmund said when a white light appeared behind Oreius, Aranno and Tilnus and Lucy stood up, walking to the top of the stairs.

"What is that?" Lucy shouted when the white light died down and her eyes went wide then she ran down the stairs, passed Oreius, Aranno and Tilnus and hugged Tumnus.

"Hello," Tumnus said as Peter, Susan and Edmund ran down the stairs and he noticed the angry look in his father's eyes.

"Where have you been?" Peter asked with an angry tone in his voice and Tumnus sighed, looking down at his hooves.

"Well, um, ah..." Tumnus said as he told them what had happened when Tilnus walked closer and gently smiled at Arayna, who smiled back and slid her hand into Tumnus' hand.

"Thanking for saving my son," Tilnus said as she nodded her head then he looked at Tinkleberry and she looked down at the floor. "There is no need to be ashamed. None of us blame you for what happened." He then turned to Tumnus and sighed, rolling his eyes. "As for you, what have I told you about that stream?"

"I am not supposed to go near it," Tumnus said while rolling his eyes and Tilnus gave him a stern looked then smiled, hugging him.

"What I don't understand is how it can be spring. It should be late autumn/early winter," Aryana said,

"Is it possible that the orb sent you back in time?" Peter asked.

"When it comes to this thing, I wouldn't be surprised," Tumnus said.

"Are you going to keep it?" Lucy asked as she looked at the white orb and the white orb shimmered in Tinkleberry's hands. Before Tumnus could answer her, the white orb rose up and floated into the air. They watched as the white orb sailed out of the throne room and they left the room while the doors slowly closed behind them. They went up the stairs when the white orb sailed down the hallway and went into Tumnus' room. A few moments later the white orb sailed out of the room as the white orb returned to Tumnus' hand and the white light softly pulsated under the glass. Walking to the doorway, Tumnus placed his hand on the door when he walked inside the room and his eyes widened, seeing that the room, like his house, had been repaired.

"Oh my," Tumnus whispered as he walked to the small, wooden stool and saw his red, woolen scarf folded neatly on the small, wooden stool and the dark green scarf with the white lining and the golden fringe on the ends was on the stand in the corner. He walked to the stand when he touched the dark green scarf then walked to the bed and sat on the edge of the bed. He looked at the rainbow flowers as he breathed in the scented air then jumped, seeing Arayna standing in front of him.

"Are these rainbow flowers?" Arayna asked while she walked closer and sniffed one of the rainbow flowers.

"Yes," Tumnus said softly and she smiled when Tinkleberry walked to the wooden table and her eyes went wide.

"My house!" Tinkleberry said as they turned and watched her change size and vanish into the small house.

"Someone is happy to be home," Arayna teased as Tumnus nodded his head and his fingers gently brushed against hers.

"If you don't mind me asking, are you staying now that your room has been repaired?" Lucy asked as Tumnus got up, walked to her and sighed, placing the white orb on his red, woolen scarf.

"I don't know," he sighed when Lucy looked at Peter and Tumnus scratched the back of his head.

"Peter, please tell him that he has to stay!" Lucy said as tears prickled the corners of her eyes and Tumnus took her hand, swinging her hand back and forth.

"Lucy, as much as I'd like to stay, you have to remember that there are fauns here that want to kill me," Tumnus said while Tinkleberry came out of the small house then changed shape, standing next to him.

"Maybe if you talked to them they would leave you alone," Lucy said as he looked at her then thought for a few moments and sighed.

"Well, I did want to speak with them."

"Then come," she said as she half dragged him to the door while Peter slightly smiled and Tinkleberry picked up the white orb. The door closed behind them as they headed down the hallway and Tumnus felt his stomach tightening. Thinking about what he had learned, he balled his hand into a fist and the sound of their footsteps echoed down the hallway.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

The water dripped down the walls while the centaur guards stood near the stone circle and a rat scampered along the wooden beam on the ceiling. The door opened as Peter and the others walked down the stairs then walked to the stone circle and the centaur guards snapped to attention. Tumnus slowly nodded his head as he slowly walked to the metal grate when he looked down and could barely see the fauns sitting on the floor. The smell coming from the darkness made him back up as he covered his nose then he moved back to the stone circle, looking down at the fauns.

"Hello," Tumnus said while placing his hands behind his back and the growling echoed in the darkness.

"What do you want, Traitor?" one of the fauns shouted.

"I need to ask you something. Why am I a coward? It is true that I am not a fighter, but I will fight if the need arises. Why am I a traitor? If so, who did I betray? Was it the fauns? I have been traveling and all the fauns I have met think me a hero. Is it the Sons of Adam and the Daughters of Eve? If that were true, I would be down there with you or had been executed years ago. Was it Aslan? He told me that if there was any evil in me that he wouldn't have brought me back to life after I was turned into a statue. Have I betrayed the beings or creatures of Narnia? If that were true, no one would want anything to do with me. So, again, who did I betray?" Tumnus asked while Peter, Susan. Lucy, Edmund, Arayna, Tilnus and Tinkleberry walked closer and stood next to Tumnus.

"You have betrayed her!" one of the faun shouted as Tumnus sighed and looked down at his hooves.

"Who is he talking about?" Peter asked.

"Well, um, I think I know. He's talking about Jadis," Tumnus said as their eyes widened and Tilnus' mouth fell open. "Well, it makes sense. I didn't do what she wanted. I didn't give her..."

Tumnus looked at Lucy then looked down as Lucy walked closer and hugged him. He softly smiled at her then placed his arm around her and looked down at the fauns.

"Then that means I am a coward and a traitor as well," Edmund said as he looked down at the fauns and a look of anger filled his eyes. "If you want to kill Mister Tumnus for what he did, does that mean you wish to kill me as well?"

"No, you are a Son of Adam!" the faun shouted while the other fauns voiced the same opinion and Edmund sighed, shaking his head.

"And I was the one who informed Jadis where my brother and sisters were. I even told her about Mister Tumnus and that it was he who let Lucy go," Edmund said when he felt Tumnus' hand on his shoulder and Edmund looked at him then back at the fauns, "So, again, shouldn't I be punished for my part in his capture and for Aslan surrendering himself to her?"

"No!" the female faun shouted from the iron cage as Edmund looked her then looked down at the fauns, placing his hands behind his back.

"Then I think you should rethink what you believe Mister Tumnus is. If he had turned my sister over to Jadis then it would still be winter and we, my sisters, brother and I, would be dead," Edmund said as the fauns became silent and Tumnus smiled, patting Edmund's shoulder.

"I still don't understand why you not turning me over to Jadis would make them brand you a coward and a traitor," Lucy said.

"Remember when I told you that there were those in Narnia that worked for her?" Tumnus asked and she nodded her head. "Well, these fauns were working for Jadis."

"Is this true?" Oreius asked as the female faun lowered her head and he walked to the stone circle, looking down at the fauns.

"Yes!" one of the fauns shouted while Lucy gasped and Tilnus balled his hands into fists. Suddenly the white orb sailed into the air as they backed away from the stone circle and headed for the stairs. The white light swirling under the glass turned blood red as a low moaning sound filled the air and the blood red light grew brighter.

"Cover your eyes!" Peter shouted as they covered their eyes and the blood red light flared while the screams of the fauns filled their ears. After the blood red light faded, they uncovered their eyes and blinked their eyes a few times. The iron cage was empty as a fine dust settled on the floor and Peter, Tumnus, Tilnus and Oreius walked to the stone circle. Torch in hand, Peter looked into the pit, but only saw piles of fine dust when they backed away and the white orb sailed down and landed in Tumnus' hands. Sighing, they walked back to the others as they walked up the stairs and the water dripped somewhere in the shadows.

The sunlight filled the room as the lace curtains fluttered in the breeze and the rainbow flowers gently rocked on the vines. The sounds of morning birds filled the air when the duvet moved back and Tumnus rolled onto his back, breathing in the scent of the rainbow flowers. Yawning, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes when Arayna snuggled closer and rested her head on the center of his chest. His skin tingled from her fingers resting on his skin as he thought back to their wedding night and smiled when he thought about how he nearly fainted during the ceremony. He watched her sleeping when he carefully brushed the hair from her eyes and she smiled, but didn't wake up. She gently stroked his side when he took her hand, wrapped her fingers around his fingers and kissed her knuckles.

The last few years had been the happiest he ever remembered and never regretted one day. There were fights and arguments, but they never lasted long and he did enjoy making up with her. He had decided that the Eye of the Moon was too powerful for him to handle and had sent the white orb back to the Elders. Tyra had sent him a letter stating she knew he would send the Eye of the Moon back and he swore he saw her standing in the corner of the throne room during their wedding ceremony.

Tumnus smiled when Arayna opened her eyes, did a light kiss on his chest and looked up at him. She smiled back as she listened to the gently beating in her ear and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Good morning," she said.

"Good morning," Tumnus said, kissing the top of her head.

"Are you?" Arayna asked as he frowned and looked at her with a puzzled look on his face.

"Am I what?"

"Are you going to go look for the White Stag today?" Arayna said and playfully smacked his chest.

"No, I don't think so," he said when the sound of footsteps came closer and he looked at the door, arching an eyebrow.

"No! Stop! Don't go in there!" Tinkleberry's voice shouted when the door slammed open and several little figures ran into the room, heading for the bed. Arayna and Tumnus sat up when the children jumped onto the bed in a large lump and one of the children yelped, causing them to move back.

"Careful!" Tumnus said when the smallest of the children scooted up to him and he held the little, male faun in his arms, "Are you alright, Yannus?"

Three year old Yannus was the youngest of their seven sons and he had the same hair, fur and hide color as Tumnus, but his eyes were the color of Arayna's eyes and Yannus sniffed, placing his head against Tumnus' shoulder.

"I got squished," Yannus sighed as he placed his thumb in his mouth and Tumnus stroked his hair.

"Well you jumped on the bed first," Amnus said. Ten year old Amnus was the oldest of their seven sons and he had the same hair, fur, eyes and hide as Tumnus.

"That is true, but you all know you have to be careful," Arayna said as their sons sighed and Yannus frowned, sucking harder on his thumb.

"Father, can you take us fishing today?" Elnus asked. Nine year old Elnus was their second son and he had the same color hair, hide and fur as Arayna, but his eyes were the same color as Tumnus' eyes.

"Please!" Ionnus asked. Seven year old Ionnus was the third of their sons and he had the same hair, fur, hide and eyes as Arayna.

"Well, it depends on my schedule," Tumnus said as Tinkleberry walked closer and handed him the scroll. He opened the scroll as he looked at his schedule and a small frown appeared on his face. "Let's see, there's breakfast then finishing my inspections then lunch then treaties then dinner."

"So that means we can't?" Ulmnus asked. Six year old Ulmnus was their fifth son and had the same fur, hair, eyes and hide as Tumnus.

"I'm afraid so."

"But we wanted to go fishing!" Wemnus groaned. Five year old Wernus was their sixth some and he had the same hair, hide and fur as Arayna, but his were the same color as Tumnus' eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"But…." Ulmnus said.

"Enough," Arayna said as their sons sighed and Yannus took his thumb out of his mouth and held his hand up to Tumnus. Smiling, Tumnus held Yannus' hand against his chest as Yannus smiled, gently pulling his hand out and placed his thumb back in his mouth.

"Can we go fishing tomorrow?" Ulmnus asked as Tumnus looked at Tinkleberry and gave her a blank look. Tinkleberry removed the scroll from her belt when she opened the other scroll and smiled.

"According to this, all you have is breakfast, two treaty meetings then lunch. The rest of the afternoon is clear," she said, placing the scroll back on her belt.

"Yay!" Yannus said while clapping his hands and Tumnus smiled, kissing the top of his head.

"Can we go fishing in the stream near our house?" Wemnus asked.

"No!" Tumnus shouted as Yanna started crying and crawled to Arayna, snuggling against her.

"There was no need to shout," Arayna said as she rocked Yannus back and forth and Tumnus sighed, picking some lint off the duvet.

"Why can't we go there?" Elnus asked.

"Daddy isn't allowed near that stream or your grandfather will paddle his bottom," Tinkleberry said as she slightly smiled at Tumnus and he gave her a stern look.

"Why would he do that?" Ionnus asked.

"Because I nearly drowned in that stream and your grandfather forbids me to go near it," Tumnus said when Yannus crawled back to him and Tumnus wrapped his arms around him.

"Then we no go there," Yannus said, leaning against him and Tumnus kissed the top of his head.

"We haven't been to the lake in a long time," Arayna said.

"Can we go there, Father?" Ionnus asked.

"Yes, we will pack a basket and have a picnic near that large willow tree," Tumnus said with a nod of his head.

"Can we climb those large rocks?" Ellnus asked.

"Only if you take Yannus with you," Arayna said and their sons groaned.

"Do we have to?" Wemnus asked.

"Yes!" Arayna and Tumnus said together.

"But he won't be able to climb the rocks," Ionnus said.

"That's 'cause I got short leggies," Yannus said as he pouted and Tumnus softly smiled.

"That you do," Tumnus said while gently rocking him back and forth and Yannus placed his thumb in his mouth.

"We will talk about this tomorrow," Arayna said as the children got off the bed and Tumnus and Arayna got out of bed. Tumnus walked to the stand where the dark green scarf with the white lining and gold fringe was hanging when he took the scarf off the stand and held the scarf in his hands.

"Whose turn is it to help Daddy get dressed?" Arayna asked while she walked closer then turned and looked at the children.

"Me!" their sons said at once then started shoving each other.

"Enough!" Tinkleberry said as she took the small scroll off her belt, opened the small scroll and looked at the small scroll then at the children. "According to this, it's Yannus' turn."

Tumnus knelt down as Yannus took the scarf from Tumnus and Tumnus helped him place the scarf around his neck and shoulders. Standing up, Tumnus ruffled Yannus' hair as they walked to the door then left the room and the lace curtains fluttered gently in the breeze.

Tumnus held Yannus in his arms while they walked down the hallway when they stopped in front of one of the paintings and Yannus placed his head on Tumnus' shoulder.

"Who's that, Daddy?" Yannus asked while pointing to the painting and Tumnus looked at the painting. A female faun dressed in a white robe and the white robe was lined with runes in gold. In her hands was a white orb and the hood of the robe was lowered, showing her smiling face and her hair spread across her shoulders. Two more female fauns wearing white robe with hoods and runes lined in gold were barely visible behind her as Tumnus locked eyes with the female faun and smiled.

"That is Tyra," Tumnus said.

"Who is she?" Ionnus asked.

"She is one of the Elders."

"I know who they are," Ellnus said.

"She's very pretty," Ollnus said.

"Yes, she is," Tumnus said with a nod of his head.

"What is that in her hand?" Amnus asked.

"That is the Eye of the Moon," Tumnus said as they headed down the hallway then stopped while the soft sound of hooves filled the air and Tumnus sadly smiled. Slowly coming down the hallway was Tilnus and he held the carved, wooden cane in his hands. Tilnus had suffered a small stroke a few years ago and was slightly paralyzed on his right side. He softly smiled at them when Arayna took his hand and they walked to the large, ivory doors. The centaur guards stood at attention as Tumnus smiled at them while Yannus looked behind him and blinked his eyes a few times.

"Daddy, where did Tinkleberry go?" Yannus asked as Miser Tumnus turned slowly around in a circle then looked at him and sighed.

"I don't know," Tumnus said when something moved in his hair and the children giggled, seeing the Tinkleberry peeking out from behind his right horn.

"There she is!" Yannus said as he pointed and Tinkleberry crawled through Tumnus' hair, leaned down to look into his eyes and waved at him, making Tumnus laugh. The centaur guards opened the large, ivory doors as Tumnus, Arayna, Tilnus and the children stood in the doorway and one of the centaur guards thumped a wooden stick on the floor.

"High Advisor Tumnus and family!" the centaur guard said as Tumnus and his family walked in the dining hall and the centaur guards closed the large, ivory doors behind them.

The End...


End file.
